Amor Fraterno
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Dia a dia Kai vê se único filho preso a cama sem nem uma melhora, acometido por uma doença aparentemente inexplicável, já achando que as dores do garoto, que luta para abrandar, são um grande problema, descobre que tudo pode piorar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Realidade cotidiana

As portas da sala de conferencia da Sky Volt foram abertas com força, o fundador da empresa estava totalmente impaciente, Kai Hiwatari agora com 36 anos entrou na sala visivelmente irritado. Os olhos violetas sempre frios deixavam sua impaciência aparecer, tinha um semblante cansado.

- Quero um bom motivo para me fazer vir aqui. – Anunciou, estava sentado na ponta da mesa de carvalho e encarava os seis homens dispostos pela mesa, Dimitre olhou seu chefe e suspirou passando as mãos pela cabeça lisa, não era uma boa idéia o tirar de onde estava naquele momento.

- Senhor é sobre o campeonato russo, temos os papeis enviados da Biovolt. – Falou um dos acionistas passando os papeis pra Kai. – Precisávamos de uma avaliação sobre isso. – Ele tremia.

- Qual a parte do: "Não me façam vir aqui a não ser que o assunto seja sério." vocês não entenderam? – Perguntou friamente, olhando para o grupo de homens. Tirando Dimite com sua camisa rosa e gravata roxa de bolinhas verdes e cabeça raspada, todos eles tinham o mesmo corte de cabelo, usavam o mesmo terno de linho preto camisa social bem engomada e gravata preta, eram perfeitos estereótipos do sistema o único dentre esses 5 que se destacava era Krull Dirnov por causa de seu corpo corpulento e cabelos grisalhos, era um dos poucos sócios de Kai e o único que se dispunha a ir a reuniões.

- Senhor, achamos que esse assunto tão delicado era importante o suficiente para trazê-lo a empresa… - Começou Nikolar da ponta esquerda da mesa, mas ele não conseguiu terminar, Hiwatari irritado o corto.

- Em pensar que eu pago quatro de vocês, e três me fazem essa idiotices. – Disse enquanto encarava Dimitre, que parecia ser o único a entender a situação, antes de pegar os papeis e tomar rumo para fora da sala. – Terão isso em algumas horas.

- Hiwatari não é só por que seu filho esta invalido… - Começou o sócio que estava sentado na frente de Dimitre, fazendo Kai parar e se virar para a mesa dando calafrios em vários daqueles homens.

- Repete. – Falou mais frio que de costume encarando o homem que não falou mais nada ao perceber a expressão de raiva dele. – Do que chamou o meu filho? – Perguntou apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando Krull.

- Invalido. – Repetiu o homem com clareza.

- Um conselho Krull, você só tem 2% dessa empresa, não me faça comprá-la de você. – Ameaçou ríspido.

- Não disse nenhuma mentira rapaz. – Se defendeu o outro sorrindo com desdém.

- Mas é uma ofensa. – Manifestou-se Dimitre apoiando as mãos na mesa – O garoto tem necessidades especiais devido a doença, esse tipo de nomenclatura chula, Krull, como "Invalido" e "Aleijado" é descriminação e você poderia ser ate preso se Kai fizesse uma queixa.

- Obrigado Dimitre, mas disso cuido eu. – Disse ele encarando o advogado. – Mandem qualquer coisa para minha casa. – Falou saindo da sala de reunião com os papeis na mão. Já no carro Kai tirou o paletó e olhou os papeis enquanto o motorista ia devagar pelo transito de .

- Para casa senhor? – Perguntou Willhans olhando o patrão pelo retrovisor.

- Não. – Disse Kai tirando os olhos das copias dos documentos em suas mãos. – Vamos a _Wizards and Fairies_ antes. – Disse com calma voltando seus olhos para os papeis.

A viagem ate a livraria infantil não foi longa e ele tentou ser o mais breve possível no local lotado. A livraria era extremamente movimentada, e haviam crianças por todos os lados mexendo nas baixas porem compridas estantes coloridas, Kai não tinham tempo hábil para procurar um por um os livros que davam condições para o filho, mas já tinha deixado especificações na loja do que precisava antes, apenas chegou no balcão e pegou os que haviam sido separados.

De volta em casa Kai entrou no Hall carregando o paletó, a sacola de livros e a pasta de documentos sendo recebido pelo mordomo já quase idoso.

- Bem vindo Senhor. – Falou Ivan pegando os objetos das mãos de Kai. – Pasta para o escritório, livros para Nana separar e Paletó para o seu closet?

- Sim, obrigado Ivan. – Falou indo para a sala com decoração medieval e subindo as escadas para os corredores superiores, era um ambiente mórbido de paredes azul escuro e piso de madeira escura, as portas dos quartos eram de imbuia e extremamente pesadas, era todas iguais tirando uma que tinha na porta um quadro bordado em azul: "_Mikhail"_ Kai olhou o nome do filho entre uma pipa e um trem de relance entrando pela porta semi aberta para o quarto colorido, as paredes eram azuis claras com nuvens desenhadas, o piso era claro e tinha vários tapes espalhados, um felpudo lilas com vários bichos de pelúcia perto da grande janela que tinha no momento sua grande cortina azul escura fechada, outro alaranjado a frente da estante de livros junto a escrivaninha, havia um grande espaço livre, numa parede estava embutido o closet e a porta de acesso ao banheiro, mas Kai não deu atenção a nenhum desses detalhes, seus olhos foram diretamente para cama, cama na qual o garoto de cabelos bicolores parecia dormir entre as cobertas azuis escuras. Os ouvidos do pai logo se acostumaram novamente com o som do respirador que estava ao lado da cama dando auxilio ao pequeno que não conseguia fazer isso mais sozinho. Ele se aproximou devagar e olhou a enfermeira, sentada na poltrona que estava ao lado direito da cama, pedindo para ela se retirar, assim que ela havia saído Kai deu um beijo na testa do garoto que abriu os olhos verdes opacos.

- Boa tarde filho, espero não o ter acordado. – Falou segurando as mãos inertes do garoto.

- Pai… - Murmurou sonolento. – estou…feliz…que…esteja…de…volta. – Disse com um leve sorriso.

- Pode voltar a dormir. – Falou acariciando os cabelos do garoto que adormeceu em poucos minutos, Kai foi até o escritório e voltou para sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama, ficou analisando a proposta do campeonato e acabou por ver Dranzer na cabeceira de cama do garoto e desvirar o olhar para o titulo russo na prateleira e suspirou, o filho não ia poder participar da edição daquele ano. Assim que terminou de checar toda a proposta uma senhora de meia idade entrou na sala, era a governanta, Nana.

- Licença senhor. – Falou entrando no quarto e levando os livros para a estante.

- Obrigado Nana, peça para Wilhans levar esses documentos na Skyvolt, por favor.

- Sim senhor. – Disse olhando para o garoto. - Quer que façamos algo diferente pra ele comer hoje? – Perguntou antes de sair.

- Ele almoçou sopa, creio que uma refeição mais composta vai ser bom, mas que seja fácil pra ele engolir, o lanche você vê o que esta disponível. – Disse cobrindo o garoto melhor.

- Certo. – Ela saiu em seguida, Nana era governanta e trabalhava lá desde antes de Kai comprar a casa era uma senhora de meia idade com um aspecto extremante idoso, tinha olhos claros extremamente expressivos e um ar bondoso, Anavikia era um nome muito forte para tão figura, Nana era a maneira com que Mikhail a apelidara se tornando logo a maneira de todos na casa a chamar. Depois que ela saiu ele foi até a estante e olhou os livros novos mantendo a organização de Nana, ia poder variar mais as historias com o garoto, que mesmo cansado não demorou a acordar

-Pai… - O murmúrio era quase inaudível, mas foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de Kai.

- Quer alguma coisa Mikhail? – Perguntou se aproximando e arqueando o corpo na direção do filho.

- Só queria…saber…se estava…ai. – Falou com dificuldade enquanto Kai passava uma das mãos por seus cabelos com um sorriso tristonho na face.

Já faziam sete meses desde que Mikhail adoecera, nenhum médico conseguia dizer o que o garoto tinha, havia começado como uma fraqueza constante, depois o inicio da paralisia que logo o prendeu a uma cadeira de rodas, então veio a cegueira no terceiro mês, fazendo com que Kai transferisse seu trabalho para casa, no sexto mês a situação já tinha se agravado de tal forma que o garoto perdera todos os movimentos, por mais que ainda sentisse o corpo, não conseguia respirar sem auxilio e começava a ficar anêmico, e nesse momento, no sétimo mês, começara a dor.

Kai nunca demonstrara amor pelas pessoas, mas com Mikhail ele aparentava abrir uma exceção, era carinhoso com o menino, mesmo que apenas quando estavam sozinhos, e desde que a doença consumira todas as forças do filho, ele se mantinha ao seu lado para fazer o que ele precisasse.

- Está fazendo sol, vai ser difícil outro dia assim, quer sair um pouco? – Perguntou tirando a tala da mão direita de Mikhail para exercitar um pouco os músculos do garoto.

- Eu não…posso…ver e vou…estar preso a…cadeira…de rodas. – Disse com lágrimas começando a se formar.

- Não precisa chorar. Sei que é difícil pra você aceitar o que esta acontecendo, mas ficar na cama não é a melhor opção. – Falou enxugando as lagrimas do filho. – Se não se sentir bem te trago de volta pro quarto, certo? – Negociou sabendo que era complicado para o filho aceitar sair.

- Certo. – Murmurou ainda temeroso enquanto o pai colocava sua cadeira de rodas ao lado da cama.

- Pronto? – Perguntou enquanto retirava as cobertas, depois que ele consentiu o pegou no colo e o passou para a cadeira de rodas o acomodando antes de pegar duas blusas e um cobertor, Mikhail odiava depender de alguém pra tudo, mas se sentia bem com a atenção do pai. – Esta confortável? – Perguntou verificando o tanque de oxigênio.

- Estou. – Falou sentindo o pai recolocar a tala em sua mão ele odiava estar na cadeira de rodas, sentia as amaras em seu abdômen e peito e odiava a sensação de estar amarrado mesmo paralisado. No caminho para o jardim não falaram nada, dois empregados logo se dispuseram a ajudar Kai com o garoto, mas ele recusou sabendo da dificuldade de Mikhail em lidar com sua situação principalmente na cadeira de rodas onde ficava mais exposto. O jardim estava coberto de neve, mas o caminho de pedra estava limpo e não era íngreme o suficiente para impedir o passeio. – A sete…meses…eu podia…correr aqui. – Falou com lágrimas novamente querendo sair pelos olhos opacos.

- Vai poder, por mais que agora não saibamos o que você tem, daqui um tempo você poder estar andando novamente. Não esta ventando, sente o sol? – Comentou tentado tirar os pensamentos ruins do filho.

- Um…pouco. – Falou desanimado. Kai olhou em volta e soltou uma das mãos do filho colocando um pequeno punhado de neve entre a sua palma e a dele

- Sabe o que é? – Perguntou analisando os olhos verdes opacos que ganharam um pequeno brilho.

- Neve. – Murmurou com um sorriso fraco, a muito não sentia a textura familiar, mas logo o sorriso murchou. – Pai…eu quero…ir pra…dentro. – Pediu em um tom choroso, Kai entendeu que o lugar não estava fazendo bem, desde que perdera o movimento dos braços Mikhail se recusava a ficar em ambientes que antes brincava e a entrar em contato com diversas coisas, a intenção do pai era lhe proporcionar uma sensação diferente por conta do pouco contato que ele estava tendo com a típica característica da Rússia, mas isso lembrou ao garoto do que estava privado de fazer mais ainda.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ainda agachado na frente do filho. – Vou te levar pro quarto. – Disse levantando e levando o filho para dentro.

De volta ao quarto Mikhail foi mantido na cadeira de rodas, ele sabia que tinha que trocar de posição constantemente e um período na cadeira de rodas era necessário às vezes, mas isso não melhorava sua opinião sobre "a coisa" como chamava as vezes. Eram três e meia, horário que o garoto precisava comer, a anemia progredia muito rápido e os horários de alimentação eram mantidos a risca.

- Mingau. – Kai informou se sentado ao lado do garoto com o prato na mão. – Sei que não gosta muito, mas tente comer meio prato pelo menos. – A alimentação era uma das piores coisas pelas quais ele tinha que passar, ti**n**ha dificuldade de engolir e sua respiração ficava mais difícil nesse momento, o pai tentava tornar o momento menos doloroso, mas era quase impossível. A refeição demorou quase quarenta minutos.

- Minha…garganta…está…doendo. – Falou recusando a colherada quase vasia de mingau que lhe era dada.

- Mikhail, o certo seria eu te fazer comer tudo mesmo assim, mas você já comeu mais da metade, então vou deixar essa vez. – Falou tirando o cabelo do rosto do garoto. – Sei que é difícil pra você engolir, mas vai ser mais desconfortável ainda ficar com a sonda ou o soro. – Disse puxando a coberta que estava amontoada em seu colo e pernas até o peito.

- Posso…ir…pra…cama? – Perguntou tentando fugir do assunto.

- Pode, mas antes escovar os dentes. – Falou levando o filho para o banheiro, o ambiente havia sido adaptado para as necessidades do garoto. Mais tarde, após o jantar, Kai estava sentado ao lado da cama do filho segurando sua mão enquanto lia alguns documentos da empresa. Mikhail dormia, mas ele sabia que assim que acordasse ia se desesperar se estivesse sozinho.

- Senhor Hiwatari . – Chamou o mordomo baixo da porta.

- Entre. – Falou sem tirar os olhos do documento.

- Chegaram as correspondências do Japão. – Disse entregando um maço de cartas a Kai.

- Obrigado, Ivan. – Disse olhando o senhor de meia idade calvo, Ivan era extremamente alto e nem ele ficava livre das observações de Mikhail que dizia que ele parecia com um "poste de terno", não pro maldade, como era com Krull ao o chamar de " balão grisalho", com o mordomo era apenas uma demonstração de sua ingenuidade infantil.

- Desculpe a intromissão senhor, mas como Mikhail está? – Kai olhou para o mordomo e não se incomodou com a pergunta, sabia que os empregados tinham um grande carinho pelo garoto, mas isso não mudava sua maneira fria com ele.

- Não teve nenhuma melhora, mas a dor esta controlada. – Falou sem esboçar sentimento algum.

- 10 anos…deve estar sendo difícil pra ele, mas seria bem pior sem o Sr. por perto. – Falou recebendo uma olhada de Kai.

- Do que esta falando Ivan? – Comentou levantando para cobrir Mikhail.

- Quanto teve que se ausentar semana passada ele não parava de chorar, e quando parava qualquer coisa o deprimia. – Falou ele olhando o senhor da casa.

- Ele não pode se mover, está cego, não consegue respirar e tem dores fortes. Não vejo por que o espanto, até acharmos uma cura, o que tenho a fazer é aliviar a dor dele, não sou o pai dele pra ficar parado num canto esperando que um enfermeiro faça isso. – Disse checando se o menino não estava febril.

- Vou voltar as minhas funções senhor, desculpe por importuná-los. – Falou se retirando do quarto.

Kai então voltou a sentar-se ao lado do filho, demorou algum tempo pra ele acorda.

-Pai? – Chamou depois de abrir os olhos, Kai não respondeu, mas segurou sua mão. Isso foi o bastante para dizer: "eu estou aqui" para o garoto que logo voltou a fechar os olhos cansado.

- Quer tomar um banho? – Perguntou deixando os papeis da empresa de lado e acariciando os cabelos do garoto. Mikhail demorou a responder, mas quis. Kai então pediu a uma das empregadas para trazer água morna e foi pegar o necessário no banheiro, ele fazia isso todo o dia com o filho, as vezes mais para relaxá-lo do que por higiene, preso muito tempo a cama o contato físico que o banho proporcionava era reconfortante.

- Qual pijama você quer? – Perguntou antes de ir ao armário.

- O…azul…claro. – Falou com os olhos fechados.

Assim que pegou o pijama limpo voltou a beira da cama.

- Vou te descobrir e te sentar na cama. - Anunciou tirando as pesadas cobertas de cima do corpo extremamente emagrecido do filho. O colocou sobe os cobertores e envolveu suas pernas numa manta mais leve antes de sentá-lo apoiado nos travesseiros. Enquanto esperava a empregada trazer a água tirou as talas das mãos de Mikhail e as massageou para estimular a circulação.

- Senhor, a água. – Falou a governanta entrando no quarto deixando à travessa sobe a mesa de cabeceira.

- Lavo o seu cabelo amanhã depois da hidroterapia, vou te por no meu colo esta bem. – Disse esperando o garoto aceitar a idéia e logo em seguida o colocando apoiado em seu tronco, retirou a blusa verde musgo e a camiseta azul clara que ele usava e colocou uma toalha sobre seu tronco. Após ter certeza que ele estava bem acomodado, emergiu uma das esponjas que estava sob o criado mudo, junto com o sabonete e a vasilha da água, tirando o excesso do liquido para colocar na mão do garoto. - Esta muito quente pra você?

- Não… - Murmurou fechando os olhos, Kai emergiu novamente a esponja na vasilha e retirou o excesso então passou-a devagar sobre a face do filho que fechou os olhos.

- Vou afastar um pouco a mascara de oxigênio, vai ser um pouco incômodo. – Disse preparando o filho para puxar mais ar sem auxilio, não demorou a colocá-la no lugar, mas sabia que mesmo assim o desconforto era grande para o pequeno. Depois que terminou de fazer isso no rosto umedeceu a outra esponja e pôs sabonete nessa. Apoio outra tolha dobrada embaixo do cotovelo do garoto para ai esticar o braço e passar a esponja nele, passou um pano umedecido para tirar o sabão e por fim secou devagar, fez o mesmo com o outro braço assim que havia terminado as costas e o tronco passou creme na pele pálida do garoto massageando as costas devagar, Mikhail gostava daquele momento por causa desse contato físico que dificilmente tinha, assim que terminou isso pegou a camisa do pijama limpo e colocou no filho devagar, a peça de roupa azul bebe era um tanto grande para o garoto tendo que ter as mangas dobradas um pouco para não encobrir as mãos, assim que passara a ficar 80 % do tempo na cama vários pijamas foram comprados para garantir a higiene, mas alguns não tinham o tamanho exato pra ele, mas mesmo sendo grande o garoto gostava muito desse.

- Quer ficar sem as talas um pouco? – Perguntou segurando as mãos geladas do garoto entre as suas para aquecê-las.

- Elas…são…inúteis…mesmo. – Disse abrindo os olhos.

- Por mais que você não possa se mover ainda pode sentir, depois falamos disso, agora vou terminar o seu banho. – Disse o deitando cobrindo o tronco e os braços com a manta. Mikhail já havia perdido a vergonha de deixar o pai lhe dar banho há algum tempo, mas ainda era incomodo ter que receber tais tratamentos apesar de gostar da atenção. Outro grande incomodo para ele eram as fraudas que era obrigado a usar por causa de não ter total controle sobre seu sistema excretor e urinário, Kai demitira a primeira enfermeira que contratara para ficar com o garoto nas horas que não podiam estar presente por causa de uma brincadeira que ela havia feito sobre isso o comparando com um bebe. Assim que estava vestido novamente Kai o cobriu e foi levar as coisas a seus devidos lugares, não gostava de empregados circulando pelo quarto com o filho tão debilitado, quanto terminou isso pegou um objeto e o colocou no colo do filho, sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e colocou Mikhail quase sentado apoiado em seu corpo.

- O…que…vai…fazer? – Perguntou o menino enquanto o pai segurava suas mãos deixando suas palmas livres.

- No seu colo tem um objeto, quero ver se consegue o identificar. – Falou levando as mãos do filho ate lá, Mikhail conseguia sentir a superfície felpuda e os detalhes a medida que o pai mudava suas mãos de lugar, demorou um pouco mas ele consegui identificar.

- É…o…Lumiqui. – Disse sorrindo.

- Se esse foi o nome que você deu pra um pato de pelúcia. – Comentou ainda mudando as mãos do garoto de posição.

- Sim. - Kai então fechou um pouco os dedos do filho sobre o brinquedo para lhe dar a sensação de apertar a pelúcia. – Pai…pega…a…Matrizia…pra mim?

- Qual é ela? – Perguntou olhando para os poucos bichos de pelúcia no quarto, isso lhe trouxe o pensamento de que precisava mudar a organização do quarto para deixar esses objetos mais próximos á cama.

- A…fênix. – Murmurou sonolento. Kai o deitou e o acomodou antes de ir pegar a representação de Dranzer em forma de bicho de pelúcia e por nas mãos do filho.

- Boa noite filho. – Disse dando um beijo na testa to garoto que logo fechou os olhos.

-Boa…noite…pai. – Assim que teve certeza que Mikhail estava dormindo ele saiu do quarto e foi chamar a enfermeira que estava na sala ao lado com a governanta..

- Clarisse. – Chamou ele da porta do cômodo.

- Sim? – Perguntou a jovem de 27 anos se aproximando, usava um uniforme branco e tinha a metade da altura de Kai.

- Vou ir dormir um pouco, Mikhail já esta dormindo e estava com um leve principio de febre, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Vou ir imediatamente pra lá. – Disse ela passando pelo lado de Kai e entrando no quarto do garoto.

- Uma menina adorável. – Comentou Nana se aproximando.

- Mikhail gosta dela, a conduta dela me agrada e é competente, pra mim é o suficiente. – Disse indo para seu quarto, passou antes na porta do quarto do filho e foi pra cama.

Na manhã seguinte Kai estava brincando com Mikhail no tapete felpudo que ficava próximo da janela, o garoto estava com os ombros e a cabeça apoiados em varias almofadas para manter a cabeça um pouco virada para trás para facilitar sua respiração. Primeiro Kai o ajudou a explorar o espaço que tinha a sua volta no tapete, o garoto não podia se mover sozinho, mas com ajuda rapidamente encontrava todas as coisas no ambiente, sob o tapete haviam vários brinquedos,o pai o ajudou a identificar cada um e depois balançou um objeto perto do filho.

- O…que…é…isso? – Perguntou não conseguindo identificar o som.

Kai não respondeu, colocou o objeto entre as mãos de Mikhail era uma bola.

- Tem…um…guiso…dentro? – Perguntou escutando o barulho baixo.

- Sim, Mikhail, quero fazer um jogo com você, se eu jogar a bola numa direção consegue me dizer pra qual? – Perguntou deixando as mãos do filho ao lado do corpo.

- Não…sei… - Murmurou.

- Quer tentar?

- Sim. Pai…coloca…uma…almofada…embaixo…dos…meus…joelhos? – Pediu ao sentir o desconforto, Kai sorriu, era raro ele pedir as coisas mesmo incapacitado severamente, antes de pegar a almofada que estava próxima soltou a bola numa direção que fosse ficar próxima a cabeça do garoto, assim que arrumou a almofada começaram a brincadeira.

No inicio Mikhail tinha dificuldade de localizar o som, mas depois de algum tempo já conseguia dizer exatamente de onde vinha. Após 40 minutos nisso Kai teve que o levar pra cama e o deitar de lado, manter a mesma posição por muito tempo não era bom.

- Amanhã fazemos outro jogo. – Falou acomodando o filho o mais confortável possível.

- Sr. Hiwatari. – Chamou a governanta da porta – Há uma ligação para o senhor.

- Já vou atender, Nana pode trocar Mikhail? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos do garoto.

- Sem nenhum problema.

- Volto logo filho. – Disse dando um beijo na testa do garoto que reinou:

- Pai…por…favor. – Pediu Mikhail não querendo ficar com a governanta.

- 20 minutos Mikhail. Nana vai ficar com você. – Falou saindo logo em seguida, por mais que o garoto precisasse de companhia e carinho, tinha que saber os limites disso. No escritório que mantinha na mansão sentou-se a mesa para atender ao telefone. – Alô?

- Kai sou eu, Tyson.

- O que você quer Tyson? – Falou frio olhando pelo aposento abandonado.

- Vou ir pra Rússia fazer um trabalho para o , vou levar a Hillary e as crianças, Hakuro logo perguntou se ia poder ir ver Mikhail, eles não se vêem a quase um ano.

- Não é m bom momento Tyson, Mikhail está muito doente. – Falou tentando não entrar em detalhes.

- Duvido que ele não goste de ter um amigo por perto. – Retalhou Tyson.

- Se eu desligar o telefone na sua cara você vai aparecer aqui de um jeito ou de outro.

- Mesmo se você não desligar eu vou aparecer ai.

- Sei disso.

A conversa levou meia hora, mas Kai acabou cedendo, contanto que Tyson viesse antes sozinho a casa sabia que vendo Mikhail as chances dele querer trazer Hakuro para ficar com o garoto eram minimas.

De volta ao quarto do filho o encontrou emburrado não dando grande chances a governanta de fazer muita coisa, já estava sem o pijama, usava um moletom cinza uma camiseta azul e uma blusa preta meio aberta meio fechada.

- Filho. – Disse ao lado da cama.

- Pai! – Falou o mais alto que pode o procurando pelo quarto.

- Estou a sua direita, lembre do jogo de hoje cedo. Não posso ficar o tempo todo aqui você tem que se acostumar com isso. – Censurou, sentado na poltrona – Gostaria que um dos seus amigos viesse aqui?

- Eu…não posso…brincar…como…eles. – Falou tristonho.

- Mesmo se achassem uma brincadeira que você pudesse participar? – Perguntou tentando animar o garoto.

- Ia ficar…preso na….cama…ou na…cadeira…do mesmo…jeito.

- Não estávamos brincando no tapete hoje? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos do menino.

- Mesmo…assim…eu…não…posso…fazer…muita…coisa. – Disse ele irritado, Kai acabou trocando de assunto, sabia que era doloroso para a criança ficar limitada a ser movimentada pelos outros e não poder ver.

- Seu professor vem uma e meia, são 11: 35 as 11:45 é o seu almoço e vamos ficar nisso ate 12:30, quer fazer alguma coisa entre isso e 13 e meia? – Perguntou sentando o garoto na cama.

- Pode…ler…pra…mim? – Pediu.

- Posso, os AFO's(2) estão muito apertados? – Perguntou olhando os tornozelos do garoto. E vendo os imobilizadores de plástico rígido que mantinham seus tornozelos retos.

- Não. – Respondeu enquanto o pai colocava suas pernas sobre uma almofada. – Vou…ficar…na cama…a aula…toda?

- Isso vai depender do que o seu professor vai fazer hoje, prefere almoçar na cama ou na cadeira de rodas?

- Na…cama. – Respondeu rápido, Kai sorriu.

- Quer ficar no meu colo? – Perguntou tirando o cabelo que caia nos olhos do garoto.

- Quero. – Disse mais rapidamente que antes.

Kai o colocou nos braços e sentou-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama o acomodando com as costas apoiadas em seu peito, não demorou para a governanta trazer um prato de sopa morna, o garoto comeu devagar com pausas para respirar. A refeição demorou 50 minutos, a dificuldade em engolir fazia o garoto receber a colherada extremamente rasa para não se engasgar.

- É a ultima, você conseguiu comer o prato todo hoje. – Falou sorrindo e colocando o prato no criado mudo pegou um guardanapo para limpar a boca do garoto. Após isso o deitou na cama e mexeu um pouco com o corpo dele.

- Por…que…tem…que…fazer…isso?

- Você passou muito tempo na mesma posição, é ruim para o seu corpo, sei que é meio desconfortável, mas é necessário, sua fisioterapia é amanhã falando nisso, que livro quer que eu leia? – Perguntou olhando para a estante.

- Qualquer…um. – Respondeu.

Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até a estante, havia alguns livros novos e lembrou-se de um em especial, o pegou juntamente de um pacote e sentou-se na cama ao lado do filho colocando o livro sobre o colo do garoto.

- Este você não viu ainda. – Disse sentando o filho com as costas apoiadas em seu peito.

- Pai… - Reclamou o garoto ao ouvir a palavra "viu" não gostava de referencias a isso.

- Desculpe filho. – Falou abrindo o livro que se tornou um barco pirata em três dimensões. – Posso mexer com as suas mãos? – Tentava não impor nada ao garoto, apesar de não poder fazer sozinho, ele tinha que querer ou não fazer as coisas e ele não podia forçar a não ser que fosse vital para a saúde do filho.

- Pode. – Consentiu o garoto. O pai então tirou as talas e levou as mãos de Mikhail ate o barco. –O…que…é…isso? – Perguntou não conhecendo a forma.

- O que te parece? – Questionou estimulando o garoto a identificar sozinho.

- Um…barco. – Respondeu ainda duvidando.

- Sim, é isso, é um livro ele não conta uma historia, mas te da o cenário pra uma historia, eu não vou contar uma historia pra você hoje, mas vou te ajudar a montar uma. – Disse colocando as mãos do garoto ao lado de seu corpo.

- Mas…e os…perso…nagens? – Disse não conseguindo falar a ultima palavra toda antes de ter que puxar o ar

- Bem aqui. – Falou Kai tirando o boneco de um capitão de dentro do pacote e colocando na mão do garoto. – Este te parece quem? – Falou movimentando os dedos do menino sobre o boneco.

- Um…pirata. - Murmurou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Meia hora depois a enfermeira passou pelo quarto pra ver se precisavam de ajuda com alguma coisa, seu serviço era normalmente ficar com o garoto a noite, mas sempre passava pelo quarto durante o dia. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver o garoto, sempre tristonho, descontraído e sorrindo com a verdadeira brincadeira que o pai estava lhe proporcionando, entrou em silencio pegou o prato do almoço e saiu sem incomodalos. Ficaram assim ate duas da tarde, tendo só intervalos quando Kai mudava o corpo do menino de posição, quando o tutor chegou atrasado.

O homem de cabelos ruivos e terno marrom apareceu no quarto esbaforido carregando seu material, era extremamente baixinho e tinha a voz grave.

- Licença Sr. Hiwatari, eu tive um contra tempo, sinto muito pelo atraso. – Falou o homem de meia idade entrando no quarto. – Boa tarde Mikhail.

- Não há problemas Arthur, Mikhail a noite terminamos isso. – Disse Kai guardando os personagens e fechando os livros.

- Tá. – Falou o garoto desapontado.

Kai acompanhou o inicio da aula, Arthur havia adaptado um quadro em que podia ajudar o garoto a formar contas grudando números, os cálculos tinham que ser quase totalmente mentais para o garoto, mas assim conseguia continuar os estudos. As frações estavam sendo difíceis pra ele entender. Depois de meia hora Kai desceu para almoçar, estava acostumado em fazer as refeições em horários variados.

Com o fim da aula perto das cinco e meia, ele retornou ao quarto já com o jantar do garoto em mãos.

- Até mais Arthur.

- Retorno na sexta Senhor Hiwatari.

- Acerto esse mês com você lá. - Falou se sentado na cama com Mikhail, assim eu o professor saiu Kai perguntou. - Como foi a aula?

- Cansa…tiva. – Falou cortando a palavra no meio ao respirar.

- Conseguiu entender? - Ele respondeu que sim e o pai pegou o prato com o sanduíche cortado que havia trazido para dar ao garoto, a algumas semanas ele conseguiria tirar os pedaços do sanduíche mordendo, mas agora já era difícil pra ele mastigar os pedaços pequenos. Kai não gostava muito de dar para o filho comer coisas que não fossem fáceis pra engolir, mas não podia restringir a alimentação dele a sopas e papas, e nem que fosse uma vez pro semana o garoto precisava de algo a historia durante uma hora, eram oito horas quando Mikhail adormeceu ainda no colo do pai, Kai não teve coragem de acordar o garoto e acabou adormecendo ali com ele após puxar as cobertas. Às dez horas Nana o acordou.

- Ele esta bem confortável no seu colo, mas vai ser péssimo para as suas costas ficar assim.- Kai concordou e deitou o filho devagar na cama e levantou cobrindo o garoto logo em seguida.- Nunca imaginei que ele ficaria assim quando o trouxe no colo aquele dia. - Ela comentou vendo o rosto calmo do garoto

- Temos a concepção de que uma criança nunca deveria ficar doente, talvez pela maneira com que elas vêem o mundo, mas a vida é assim. – Respondeu enquanto fechava a cortina.

- Quem não o conhece acredita que você é mesmo frio assim. – Kai a encarou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Depois de o ver com Mikhail fica difícil te ver como asentimental e frio. Vou chamar Clarisse pra ficar com ele.

Kai ficou ao lado da cama até a enfermeira entrar e depois foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho longo pensando na situação do filho demorou a dormir preso aos mesmo pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte Kai acordou o garoto cedo para levá-lo a hidroterapia. Desde que começara a perder os movimentos fazia hidroterapia constantemente, agora era o único momento em que ficava com o corpo ereto e que por causa do relaxamento conseguia respirar com mais facilidade. A viagem de carro era um grande problema para Mikhail, acomodar-se no banco era complicado mesmo na frente, Kai quase sempre optava por leva-lo sem motorista por esse motivo.

- Esta confortável? – Perguntou apoiando a cabeça do filho.

- Não…muito…minhas…pernas…- Disse pela metade, mas Kai entendeu, dobrou as pernas do garoto e apoio seus pés no chão.

- Qualquer coisa me avise durante o trajeto. – Foi um caminho calmo para a clinica onde Mikhail fazia a hidroterapia, mas mesmo assim era estressante para ele, o tempo no carro não era o melhor. – Já estamos chegando. – Disse vendo o local a frente. Mikhail logo sentiu a parada do carro e ouviu o pai saindo para o tirar dali.

Acomodado na cadeira de rodas Mikhail fechou os olhos e ficou quieto, odiava quando as enfermeiras do lugar mexiam consigo, Kai passou as mãos no cabelo do garoto e o levou, falou com a recepcionista e foi até o vestiário arrumar o filho.

- Não vou poder te acompanhar hoje na seção inteira, tenho que ir na empresa. – Disse tirando a blusa do filho.

- Não…pode…ir…outro…dia? – Perguntou tristonho.

- Tenho que ir, vou demorar uma hora e meia pra ir, fazer tudo e voltar sua sessão é de duas horas e meia, vou estar aqui no final. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – Comentou já o deixando só com o shorts que usava na hidroterapia.

- Espera…até…eu…ir…pra…piscina? – Pediu manhoso.

- Espero. – Respondeu antes de um homem de uns 30 anos de cabelos loiros bem mais alto que Kai entrar na sala.

- Que cara manhosa é essa, Mikhail? Bom dia, Hiwatari.

- Vai ficar sozinho com ele hoje. – Comentou Kai fazendo o rapaz rir.

- Já entendi por que a manha, vamos lá rapaz, hoje vou forçar mais os seus exercícios. – Disse pegando o garoto nos braços.

- Volto em uma hora e meia Mikhail. – Falou.

- Tá… - Disse decepcionado.

- Andrey, de uma olhada no quadril, é a parte do corpo que menos é movida, e estou preocupado com escarras². – Falou se afastando.

- Certo, vamos lá garoto. Vou tirar isso do seu rosto e te levar pra água. – Mikhail ficou quieto enquanto ele o levava para a piscina. Foi deitado numa "prancha" de isopor duro com amarras. Para ai ser levado para a piscina. – Não gosta nada de ficar amarrado assim não é?

- Já…basta…na…cadeira…de…rodas. – Falou enquanto o fisioterapeuta soltava seu corpo e colocava uma meia argola de plástico azul em seu pescoço para evitar que sua cabeça virasse e ele engolisse água.

- Vou trabalhar as musculatura antes, depois te coloco em pé um pouco. – Disse colocando o garoto na água e começando os exercícios. – Você está muito deprimido hoje. – Disse dobrando e esticando as pernas dele varias vezes. Mikhail não respondeu. – O que está acontecendo garoto? Mês passado você estava bem mais animado.

- Mês…passado…eu…podia…mexer…a…cabeça. – Reclamou.

- Você conseguiu mover o ombro semana passada. Parece pouca coisa,mas já é um bom começo, Mikhail. – Falou continuando os exercícios.

- Mas…não…consegui…fazer…de…novo. – Suspirou.

- Tudo a seu tempo guri apressado. Vamos lá, a série de exercícios é grande hoje. – Disse girando o garoto na água. O fazendo rir, os exercícios eram em sua maioria para impedir a atrofia muscular, mas também visavam ajudar a recuperar os movimentos. A sessão era longa, o que chegava a ser exaustiva para o menino, mas Andrey conseguia o descontrair à medida que o exercitava. Kai chegou quando o fisioterapeuta já havia colocado as caneleiras em Mikhail e o ajudava a se manter em pé na água, por mais que não pudesse andar ficar em pé um pouco animava o garoto.

- Seu pai chegou. – Disse Andrey para Mikhail o levando mais para a borda da piscina, em meia hora ele estava dormindo na cadeira de rodas.

- Como ele está? – Perguntou enrolando as pernas do filho numa manta azul.

- Esta indo bem, a respiração normaliza na água, e mesmo com a evolução da paralisia ele tem um movimento ou outro, mas são muito contidos pra ele sequer ter noção que os tem. – Falou, soltando um suspiro no final.

- O ombro direito e o pescoço um pouco, ele pende a cabeça um pouco pro lado às vezes.

- No principio achei que era só impressão, mas ele consegue mover por mais que pouco. – Concluiu Andrey olhando a criança com um pouco de pena, não costumava ter isso, mas cuidava de Mikhail desde o inicio da paralisia sabia exatamente pelo que o garoto passava e isso mexia consigo um pouco, quando ele fora trazido para a hidroterapia apenas tinha dificuldade de caminhar e tinha que ficar com um aparelho para ficar de pé. – Ainda não sabem o que ele tem?

- Ele tem novos exames em alguns dias. - Falou levando o filho.

- Quarta?

- Sim, as duas. – Disse abrindo a porta do vestiário.

No dia seguinte Tyson chegou a casa, agora mesmo também pai, ele não tinha mudado muito, continuava com seu velho jeito criação.

- E ai Kai? – Perguntou sorrindo e abrindo os braços como se esperasse um abraço do amigo

- Não tenho tempo Tyson, vamos ao que interessa.

- Já sei a empresa esta tomando todo o seu tempo, agora sei porque Mikhail esta doente. – Afirmou irritado.

- Não Tyson, nao tenho tempo por que tem um garoto de 10 anos na cama lá em cima paralisado do pescoço pra baixo sem poder ver que não quer que eu saia do lado dele.

- Como? – Perguntou sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Mikhail está paralisado e cego. – Falou sentando no sofá junto com Tyson.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Tyson sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Progressivamente, esta assim a sete meses.

- Meu deus, Kai. Por que não falou nada antes?

- Não vi motivo. – Deu de ombros.

- Kai assim você só vai isolar ele. –Tyson ainda estava em choque.

- Ah sim, vou deixá-lo com outras crianças que vão lembrar a ele que não pode brincar como elas. Boa idéia, Tyson.

- Kai, não quis dizer isso…posso vê-lo? – Pediu sabendo que as chances eram mínimas

- Se ele ficar agitado ou começar a chorar saia. – Falou subindo sem olhar se Tyson o estava seguindo. No quarto Mikhail estava na cadeira de rodas perto da janela com um bicho de pelúcia no colo, as mãos sem imobilizações estavam afastadas da pelúcia, quando o garoto percebeu a movimentação no quarto chamou por Kai, Tyson sentiu muita pena em ver o garoto assim.

- Pai. – Murmurou tentando encontrar o pai.

- Estou aqui, foram só 13 minutos, não precisa ficar assim. – Falou levando-o mais para o meio quarto. – Lembra-se do Tyson? Ele veio te fazer uma visita.

- Oi Mikhail.

- Oi. – Murmurou o garoto meio assustado, não tinha convivido com muitos "estranhos", tirando os médicos, tutor e terapeutas que via, desde que adoecera.

- Não precisa ficar acanhado. – Kai retirou os cabelos bicolores do rosto do filho.

- Tudo bem Kai, ele só não gosta muito de estranhos, Mikhail você quer que o Hakuro venha aqui? Ele está preocupado com você. – Tentou perguntar da melhor maneira possível, era assustador ver o filho de Kai nesse estado. O garoto não respondeu e perguntou algo em russo para o pai, que respondeu na mesma língua.

- Quero… - Falou tímido fazendo Tyson sorrir.

- Eu vejo com o seu pai um dia pra ele vir aqui então. – Disse animado tirando um sorriso curto do garoto que voltou a chamar o pai.

- Tyson, eu já desço e falo com você. – Falou ele se colocando entre o garoto e Tyson, não era um pedido, era uma expulção.

Tyson ficou na sala até que Kai apareceu na sala uns 15 minutos depois.

- Vai mesmo expor seu filho a isso?

- Eles são amigos Kai.

- E como pretende explicar isso para Hakuro? – Perguntou sentado-se no sofá.

- Ainda não sei. – Respondeu, também se sentando no sofá.

- Se quiser mesmo trazer Hakuro, venha domingo. – Disse calmo

- Hoje é terça. Por que não amanhã? – Perguntou intrigado

- Achei que você pelo menos tivesse idéia dos tratamentos que ele necessita.

- Como pode ser tão frio com isso é o seu filho. – Se irritou ao ver a frieza de Kai perante o assunto.

- Tyson, isso realmente não é da sua conta. Se não se importa Mikhail esta me esperando, Ivan te mostrara a saída.

- Você não mudou nada Kai!. – Comentou antes de sair.

De volta ao quarto Kai tentava convencer Mikhail a sair, o garoto se recusava as lágrimas.

- Calma filho. – Pediu o pai acariciando os cabelos e secando suas lágrimas.

- Não…quero…sair…não…assim. – Disse respirando com mais dificuldade.

- Tudo bem, venha – Falou colocando o filho no colo e sentando na cama com ele aninhado em seu peito. – Sei que não gosta de sair, mas você não pode ficar só em casa.

-Pai…eu…não…posso…ver…mas…sei…que…todos…olham…até…no…hospital…é…assim. – Disse com dificuldade.

- Mikhail, é complicado para os outros entenderem o quão difícil esta sendo pra você, e quando saímos não quero em nenhum momento te expor a isso, mas sim te ajudar a quebrar essa barreira, você precisa ficar um pouco no sol e mudar de ambiente, lembra do garoto que dividiu o quarto com você quando esteve no hospital?

- Sim, o…Mitza. – Falou o garoto já quase não chorando mais.

- Ele ficava na cama direto e sempre queria poder sair um pouco, aproveite, sei que é difícil, mas se o médico quiser te internar eu não vou poder dizer não. – Falou vendo a expressão de medo. – Durma, depois falamos disso.

No dia seguinte Kai acordou Mikhail cedo, ele tinha médico e ia passar por vários exames no dia, mas como nenhum era de sangue o café da manhã foi reforçado por não haver certeza se seria possível um lanche de manhã.

- Não…quero…mais. – Reclamou enquanto era alimentado pelo pai, não conseguia comer muito, e as ordens médicas eram lhe fazer comer a qualquer custo

- Só mais pouco. – Insistiu levando outra colherada à boca do filho que aceitou emburrado. – Não gosto de te obrigar a comer, mas você precisa se alimentar melhor.

- Minha…garganta…fica…doendo. – Falou recusando a ultima colherada que Kai estava tentando lhe dar.

- Tudo bem, vamos trocar essa roupa e sair. – Disse deixando o prato de lado.

Mikhail deixou o pai lhe trocar sem falar nada. Odiava hospitais, e quantos antes fossem antes voltariam pra casa. Não demoraram muito para descer até a entrada principal da casa.

- Posso…ficar…no seu…colo? – Perguntou a Kai.

- Pode. – Falou antes de colocá-lo nos braços para entrar no carro. Acomodou-se e deixou Mikhail confortável em seu colo com as pernas retas no banco. – Pode dormir se quiser, a viagem é um pouco longa. – Falou antes de dar as ordens ao motorista.

- Uhum. – Murmurou fechando os olhos.

Já no hospital eles tiveram que esperar um pouco. Na sala de espera Kai sentou-se na ponta de uma fileira de cadeiras e deixou Mikhail enquanto acariciava os cabelos do garoto que estava muito nervoso.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, são só exames. – Falou arrumando a mascara de oxigênio no rosto do filho.

-Não…gosto…daqui.

- Não vai demorar muito hoje. – Falou enquanto o garoto fechava os olhos. Kai olhou para uma menininha sentada com a mãe, ela olhava constantemente Mikhail.

- Ann, isso não é educado. – Censurou a mãe ao perceber o olhar de Kai, ele sabia que era difícil as pessoas não olharem pra o garoto, a sociedade dificilmente aceitava o diferente.

- Sr. Hiwatari. – Chamou uma atendente entrando na sala. – O Dr. Otavius os espera no consultório 23.

Kai não respondeu e levou o filho para lá, na porta um senhor de meia idade os esperava na porta.

- Bom dia Sr. Hiwatari, Como passou o mês Mikhail? – Perguntou o médico se aproximando do garoto que não respondeu. – Ainda nada a vontade com hospitais, entrem. Vamos fazer os exames preliminares. – Disse abrindo caminho para Kai levar o filho. – Pode o deitar na maca. – Disse o médico indo para o lado oposto da mesma.

Mikhail estremeceu quando o pai o tirou da cadeira de rodas e o deitou. Não gostava da idéia de não conhecer o ambiente onde estava. O médico logo começou a mexer com seu corpo e isso o incomodou mais ainda.

- A perda de peso é visível. Esta conseguindo comer Mikhail?

-Não. – Murmurou irritado.

- Ele nunca comeu muito, é difícil terminar uma refeição inteira. – Disse num tom ameno segurando a cabeça do filho.

- Vamos pesá-lo, se estiver com menos de 35 Kg vai ter que ficar com soro, receber mais vitaminas, alem de uma dieta mais pesada. – Falou indicando para Kai o levantar, enquanto iam para uma ante-sala do consultório ele consolava o filho nos braços que se concentrava em respirar por falta do auxilio da mascara, como não podia ficar em pé quando tinha que ser pesado tinha que ser como pesavam bebes, ficava deitado sobre uma manta forte que era suspensa, e isso o deixava enjoado. – Não vai demorar. – Falou o médico irritando Kai.

- Com a dificuldade que ele tem pra respirar espero mesmo. – Terminando de colocar o filho na balança. Em menos de um minuto após isso o médico já disse que podia tirar Mikhail e o deitar na maca. Kai fez isso rápido para poder facilitar a respiração do garoto.

- Isso não é nada bom. – Falou o médico anotando algo num papel antes de olhar para Kai. – 26 Kg. Ele precisava estar com mais 7 no mínimo.

- Vai mantê-lo com soro? – Perguntou Kai temendo uma internação, as 3 semanas que passara com Mikhail no hospital haviam sido muito ruins para o garoto.

- Sim, mas como vocês tem condições de mantê-lo em casa, não vai ser necessária a internação por hora. Mas isso depende de como forem os exames também, ele tem uma ressonância agora. – Concluiu enquanto preparavam Mikhail para o exame assim que o levaram para a sala especifica ele começou a ficar nervoso.

-Pai…você…vai ficar…não…é? – Perguntou o garoto enquanto os enfermeiros o colocavam na maquina.

- Sinto muito Mikhail, seu pai não vai poder ficar durante o exame. – Disse o médico fazendo o menino começar a chorar, Kai se aproximou e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cabeça do filho.

- Vou estar aqui do lado. Assim que o exame terminar venho pra cá.

- Não…por…favor. – Implorou soluçando.

- Não posso. Você tem que agüentar agora. Vou ir agora, se não conseguir ficar o exame todo depois é refeito, mas vai ter que passar por isso de novo.

- Vou…tentar. – Murmurou segurando as lagrimas.

Enquanto Mikhail fazia o exame Kai conversava com o médico do lado de fora da sala sempre olhando o filho na maquina.

- Ele esta com mais dificuldade pra respirar, não é? – Perguntou o médico.

- O médico é você, deveria ter percebido. A paralisia no peito está aumentando?

- Ao que parece sim, se continuar nesse ritmo em um mês vai ter que estar com uma traqueotomia, se não antes.

- Fazem sete meses, ele só piora e os remédios não ajudam em nada, quero algumas respostar logo. – Exigiu se aproximando da janela.

- Os exames não foram conclusivos. – Justificou o médico.

- Então consiga alguns que sejam. – Disse ríspido olhando o filho pelo vidro. O médico não disse mais nada.

Assim que o exame terminou, Kai entrou na sala e sentou o filho o apoiando contra seu peito, ele ainda chorava um pouco.

- Tudo bem, acabou. – Falou acariciando os cabelos do garoto, um dos enfermeiros se aproximou com uma ampola sem agulha cheia d'água, Kai a pegou e soltou devagar na boca do garoto que bebeu com pressa.

- Quer ajuda para o pôr na cedera de rodas? – Perguntou o enfermeiro ao ver Kai prestes a levantar o filho .

- Não, consigo sozinho. – Falou logo em seguida virando para Mikhail que soluçava em seu peito. – Calma. Só mais a consulta com o ortopedista e vamos pra casa. – Disse o passando para a cadeira de rodas. Mikhail não falou nada e deixou ser levado. Na sala do ortopedista ele não falou nada e evitava responder perguntas.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou a médica a Kai.

- Ressonância, ele ficou sozinho. – Comentou acariciando os cabelos dele.

- O barulho é horrível, mas não se preocupe Mikhail, agora já passou. – Disse a mulher mexendo com as pernas do garoto.

- Quero…ir…pra…casa. – Disse irritado.

- Só mais alguns minutos e te libero. – Falou sorrindo. – Ele tem ficado com os AFO's direto? – Perguntou permitindo Kai se aproximar.

- São retirados em vários momentos do dia para exercícios. – Falou sentando o garoto

- Ele não sofreu nenhuma deformação nas pernas ou nos braços, isso é bastante raro mesmo para quem tem cuidados diretos, quantas sessões de fisioterapia ele tem?

- Hidroterapia duas horas e meia de duas a três vezes por semana, e exercícios diários. – Concluiu colocando o garoto na cadeira de rodas.

- Estão fazendo um bom trabalho com ele, é só por hoje. – Disse se despedindo de Mikhail em seguida, o garoto ainda estava assustado.

- Não precisa ficar assim Mikhail, o pior dos exames já passaram, agora você pode ir pra casa.

Em 20 minutos estavam voltando pra casa. Se pudesse Mikhail estaria agarrado ao pai que o mantinha no colo. Já em casa Kai deixou o filho dormir, na cama se não fosse o soro e a mascara de oxigênio era impossível dizer que havia algo errado com ele. No dia seguinte a hidroterapia melhorou um pouco o humor do garoto, o fisioterapeuta conseguia animar um pouco enquanto fazia os exercícios com ele. A tarde a governanta estava lendo para Mikhail enquanto Kai tivera que sair um pouco, o garoto não estava nada animado pelo fato de estar sozinho com os empregados, e ficou quieto até adormecer.

- Nana. – Chamou a enfermeira entrando no quarto.

- Algum problema Clarice? – Perguntou a senhora cobrindo o garoto.

- Ele fica muito deprimido quando o sai. – Disse a garota verificando o soro.

- Mikhail nunca teve muita atenção de Kai por mais que ele tentasse sempre sair com o garoto e ficar um tempo com ele em casa, agora como está, o único conforto que ele tem é atenção do pai. – Falou a governanta olhando para a porta e escutando os passos.

- Ele realmente é pontual. – Falou Clarice olhando o relógio.

Kai entrou no quarto com uma caixa nas mão alguns segundos depois e olhou para o garoto adormecido, se aproximou da cama sem falar nada e olhou para a enfermeira.

- As medicações dele são em uma hora. Separe os remédios. – Disse ríspido colocando a caixa na mesa de cabeceira e olhando para o garoto que dormia com o rosto virado para a direita.

- Sim, senhor. – Faloupegando as caixas na mesa no canto do quarto.

- Não precisa ser tão frio Kai. – Falou a governanta com a mão no ombro dele, ele a ignorou.

- Como ele ficou?

- Triste, ele não gosta que você saia. – Nana respondeu ainda olhando Kai.

- Mesmo doente tem que entender que não posso ficar com ele o tempo todo. – Disse ajoelhando-se do lado da cama e acariciando os cabelos do garoto delicadamente, não queria acordado. – Teve febre? – Perguntou ainda olhando para o filho.

- Leve, não durou muito, possivelmente o nervosismo com sua saída. – Disse Clarice se aproximando da cama com os remédios separados numa caixinha.

- Nana amanhã Jerome vem as 3, é isso? – Perguntou puxando pela memória.

- Sim, e domingo talvez seu amigo traga o filho pra ver Mikhail. – Falavam baixo velando o sono calmo do garoto.

- Podem ir, eu do as medicações. – Falou sentado-se ao lado da cama.

As duas se retiraram e ele ficou quieto ali por quase 40 minutos ate Mikhail abrir os olhos.

-Nana… - Chamou ao abrir os olhos.

- Cuidando do jantar, do que precisa filho?

- Pai…achei…que…ainda…não…tinha…voltado… - Falou com os olhos opacos totalmente abertos.

- Tentei não demorar muito. – Disse deixando o rosto do filho reto. – Quer água?

- Quero. – Kai colocou um pouco de água no copo que havia na cabeceira da cama, a garrafa d'água era sempre trocada. Ele apoiou os ombros e a cabeça do garoto os levantado para facilitar que ele engolisse. – Pai…pode…me…levar…no…jardim?

Kai se assustou com o pedido, nunca Mikhail havia querido sair, ficava nervoso só coma idéia de sair do quarto desde que perdera o movimento dos braços.

- Sim, mas antes te trocar de roupa e você também tem que tomar os remédios – Falou sentando o filho que ainda estava de pijama. – Creio que o mais confortável pra você seja um moletom, quer algum deles?

- O cinza. – Pediu.

Depois de medicá-lo, Kai levou o filho para dar uma volta no jardim, o passeio foi curto por causa de estar ventando e a imunidade de Mikhail estar baixa, mas o garoto aproveitou bastante comparado as outras vezes que se recusava a ficar no local. O dia foi tranqüilo apesar de Kai estar preocupado com o extremo cansaço do filho que adormecera varias vezes mesmo em atividades mais atrativas para ele.

- Pai. – Perguntou o garoto num dos momentos em que estava no colo do pai.

- O que foi Mikhail? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos do garoto

- O…Hakuro…va…vir…aqui? – Perguntou sonolento, Kai estava sentado no divã que havia perto da janela com o filho enrolado em uma manta no colo. Ficou interessado na vontade do filho em querer sair um pouco e em ver o filho de Tyson.

- Talvez domingo, não posso te dar certeza. – Disse pegando o livro que tinha separado. – Quer ouvir uma historia?

- Quero. – Respondeu sorrindo.

O dia havia sido pacato, o garoto tinha conseguido se alimentar bem apesar de muito cansado, e sua animação estava bem maior que de costume, isso animava um pouco Kai, era difícil pra ele ver o filho doente, Mikhail era uma das únicas, se não a única, ligação afetiva que Kai tinha sem nenhuma dificuldade, o filho sabia encontrar os sentimentos no jeito frio de seu progenitor quando entre estranhos e sozinhos conseguia tirar sorrisos dele as vezes, já o outro tinha o pequeno como sua vida depois de muitas coisas pelas quais passara, tentara dar sempre a ele tudo que não pode ter quando criança sem mimá-lo a ponto de corromper seu jeito singelo de ser.

Todos que viam Mikhail lutar pra ficar acordado até o pai chegar quando tinha uma reunião que se estendia, só para ganhar um abraço e talvez ouvir uma historia acharia que Kai não lhe dava muita atenção, mas eram raros os fins de semana que não levava o garoto a algum lugar ou que simplesmente tirava uma tarde pra ficar com ele. O garoto nunca fora de pedir as coisas e nem se importar em ter grande numero de brinquedos ou coisas do gênero. Quando perguntado se queria alguma coisa acabava sempre por pedir um livro, o que levou a Wisards and Faires se tornar o local que iam toda sexta-feira quando Kai o buscava na escola, isso era talvez uma das coisas que mais entristeceu Mikhail assim que perdeu a visão.

Assim que o filho dormiu Kai ficou olhando para seu rosto e lembrando-se daquela segunda feira a sete meses atrás. Estava em reunião com uma das fornecedoras quando sua secretaria entrou na sala de reunião.

**_- Desculpe interromper . – Começou a jovem loira da porta._**

**_- Liv, deixei claro para não nos interromper. – Censurou olhando para a mulher, a reunião era com a Baker and Baker fornecedora de aço para as peças que a Skyvolt produz._**

**_- Sinto muito senhor, mas recebi uma ligação da escola do seu filho… parece que ele se machucou. – Kai olhou a garota por alguns segundos, Mikhail já havia sofrido alguns ferimentos na escola principalmente na , voltava com um curativo e um bilhete explicando a situação, mas para ligarem deveria ter sido algo sério. Ele olhou para os dois irmãos donos da fornecedora e levantou-se_**

**_- Sinto muito senhores, mas não vou poder ficar presente de agora em diante, Dimitre cuidará de todo o resto. – Disse pegando o paletó que estava sob a cadeira._**

**_- Esta tudo bem Hiwatari, também temos filhos. – Disse um dos rapazes._**

**_Na ida até a escola Kai pensou que poderia ser um osso quebrado, o que já tinha ocorrido com um colega da turma de Mikhail, mas não fazia idéia que aquilo era apenas o começo do que não tardava em vir. Assim que entrou no estabelecimento de ensino foi recebido pela pedagoda._**

**_- Senhor Hiwatari, sou Ann peda…_**

**_- Pedagoga, lembro da ultima reunião. Apenas duas coisas: Onde esta o meu filho? E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ríspido._**

**_- Na enfermaria, me acompanhe, te explico tudo lá. – Disse ela saindo apressada pelos corredores cheios de trabalhos expostos. Assim que entraram na enfermaria Kai viu o filho sentado na maca chorando._**

**_- Pai. – Falou enquanto via o pai se aproximar, acabou agarrado a ele chorando em seu peito._**

**_- Ele caiu na aula de educação fisica, a professora não achou machucado nenhum, mas ele não consegue ficar em pé. – Disse a pedagoga trêmula._**

**_- Não consegue ficar em pé? – Perguntou não acreditando muito no que tinha ouvido. – Deixem eu falar com ele. – Elas se olharam e saíram, depois disso ele sentou-se ao lado do garoto que secava as lagrimas. – Mikhail, esta fazendo isso pra chamar a atenção? – O garoto o olhou assustado._**

**_- Não pai…eu estava correndo, perdi o equilíbrio e não consegui levantar. – Falou passando as mãos nos olhos. – A professora me colocou em pé, e eu cai de novo. – Disse mostrando os olhos verdes irritados por causa do choro._**

**_- Tentaram novamente?_**

**_- Sim. – Falou olhando o pai que via claramente que o filho tentava não chorar._**

**_- Mikhail, eu vou te colocar em pé, se estiver fazendo isso por algum motivo pare e depois conversamos, se realmente tiver algo errado vou te levar ao médico. – Falou o colocando em pé e na frente do filho que trêmulo desceu da maca segurando nos braços do pai que teve que o segurar, Kai notou nitidamente que o garoto não conseguia firmar os pés no chão, por conta disso Mikhail voltou a chorar. O pai o ergueu nos braços. – Fique calmo, vou te levar no médico. – Falou saindo com o garoto nos braços e encontrando a pedagoga no corredor. – Traga as coisas dele, vou levá-lo no médico, tinha alguma prova hoje Mikhail?_**

**_- Não. – Disse o garoto agarrado ao pescoço do pai._**

**_- Vou providenciar tudo._**

**_No carro Mikhail estava quieto no banco de traz olhando para fora, estava assustado._**

**_- Sei que não gosta de hospitais, mas se realmente algo esta acontecendo é necessário. – Falou vendo o filho pelo espelho, o garoto olhou para frente:_**

**_- Não sei o que aconteceu pai… - Falou num tom baixo voltando a cabeça para o colo logo em seguida._**

**_Kai sabia que era algo sério a partir dali, Mikhail odiava hospitais, e se dispor a ir a um era o suficiente para o pai sanar todas as suas dúvidas. No hospital não demoraram a ser atendidos, os diagnósticos não foram conclusivos nem otimistas, o melhor de todos era do garoto estar com problemas no ouvido interno e por isso não conseguir manter o equilibro, os outros tendiam para paralisia muscular. Mikhail passou uma semana em casa proibido de sair da cama, mas todos os exames deram inconclusivos e negativos e a situação motora do garoto piorava._**

**_- Dr. Hilber, alguma coisa tem que ser. – Disse irritado com o filho no colo durante uma consulta._**

**_- Eu sei Sr .Hiwatari, mas já fizemos duas baterias de exames, até encontramos o que esta o impedindo de ficar em pé, como o problema dele é restrito as pernas acho que com um aparelho ortopédico ele pode voltar a caminhar limitadamente._**

Outra coisa que Kai lembrava bem era do período que Mikhail fora obrigado a escolher entre o aparelho e a cadeira de rodas, por mais que quase não pudesse ficar em pé nos primeiros dias e sofrendo para apoiar boa parte do corpo nas muletas ele conseguiu caminhar, mas conseguir isso em casa era uma coisa, enfrentar a descriminação na escola era outra que piorou quando ele acabou na cadeira de rodas, Kai acabou falando com vários pais perdendo a paciência com alguns, mas nada ajudou o garoto, que se isolou mais da turma, sempre fora reservado, mas passou a não falar com ninguém. Quando se iniciou a perda da visão, Kai não achou motivo algum para mantê-lo na escola optando pelo tutor.

Agora olhando para o filho em seus braços, queria ao menos saber quando o sofrimento do pequeno terminaria independente da forma que fosse. Não se importava em cuidar de Mikhail, mas não suportava mais o ver naquela situação sabendo que nenhum remédio o ajudaria por muito tempo.

- Pai. – Chamou o garoto abrindo os olhos.

- Está desconfortável Mikhail?

- Estou…com…frio. – Disse tornando a fechar os olhos, Kai o enrolou melhor na manta e levantou após soltar o cano do tanque de oxigênio para poder levar o filho para a cama.

O acomodou embaixo das cobertas e trocou a mascara que tinha no rosto pela do respirador artificial, ficando ao lado da cama acariciando os cabelos do menino por um longo período.

- Boa noite filho. – Disse colocando a fênix de pelucia em suas mãos e indo chamar Clarisse logo em seguida.

A manhã de sabado parecia mais gélida do que nem uma outra naquele rigoroso inverno, apesar do sistema de aquecimento da casa todos estavam com blusas mais pesadas, Kai teve que manter Mikhail na cama coberto e agasalhado. O forte vento batia com força nos galhos das arvores contra as janelas e formavam "assobios". Desde que acordara o garoto estava calado, até que em um momento:

- Pai…to…com…medo. – Disse o garoto visivelmente desnorteado com os sons. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e virou o rosto do filho de lado.

- O barulho é mais alto pra você por que seus ouvidos se desenvolveram para suprir sua falta de visão. – Falou pegando a touca no criado mudo e colocando na cabeça do garoto devagar. – O vento está forte, você esta escutando os galhos bater na janela.

- Não…são…os…galhos. – Murmurou.

- O que é filho? – Perguntou com a mão na cabeça do garoto.

- Pai…se…eu…não…melhorar? – Perguntou em um tom mais baixo. Kai colocou a mão no rosto do filho e tentou amenizar a situação.

- Por que acha isso?

- Já…fazem…sete… meses…e… - Falou com dificuldade.

- Eu sei Mikhail, nada tem melhorado, mas é apenas muito cedo ainda. Você já agüentou muita coisa, só precisa se manter firme. Sei que não é nada animador. – Falou colocando a mão do filho entre as suas. – Wuer que eu leia pra você? – Mudou de assunto.

- Quero. – Kai foi a estante pegar um livro e voltou a se ajoelhar na beira da cama. – Qual…é?

- O Narnia, não ouviu toda as historias. – Falou arrumando as cobertas. - Paramos na "Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada"

A leitura perdurou ate o almoço, que Mikhail comeu quieto, a animação do dia anterior havia sumido, Kai se questionava do que poderia ter deixado ele tão amedrontado com sua situação, o que nunca havia chegado a esse ponto. Depois da refeição o garoto dormiu, o pai o deixou com a enfermeira por algum tempo pra ir tomar um banho.

-As coisas estão piorando. – Disse socando a parede azulejada. Não sabia mais como animar o garoto com as pioras que estavam havendo.

Duas e meia Kai estava conversando com o filho quando Ivan veio o chamar, Jerome estava ali, ele logo desceu para falar com o psicólogo, Jerome era um rapaz de 31 anos ao qual ninguém daria mais de 26, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e a mania de sempre estar com roupas excessivamente coloridas e vibrantes.

-O que ele te falou que te deixou preocupado? – Falou o psicólogo olhando a face fria de Kai, era quase impossível dizer como ele havia percebido a preocupação nele.

- Disse que estava com medo de não melhorar. – Disse terminado de descer a escada. – E foi bem claro, não deixou subliminar como das outras vezes.

- Bem, pelo menos agora ele tem consciência do que tem medo, na faze dos pesadelos não era tão explicita assim, ele tinha sim idéia do que era, mas agora isso pode ter aumentado. – Falou calmo.

- Isso é meio obvio Jerome.

- Um pouco, ele esta acordado?

- Sim. – Disse fingindo não ter ouvido a primeira parte.

- No mínimo irritado por que você saiu de lá, realmente precisa achar outro ponto de segurança pra ele quando não pode ficar com ele.

- Como o que? – Inquiriu, Jerome era realmente irritante quando queria o que era quase sempre, mas era um bom profissional.

- Nada que eu tenha notado serve pra isso. – Admitiu

- Quando encontrar fale. – Disse subindo para o quarto com Jerome atrás de si.

Já com o garoto Kai ficou os primeiros momentos, Mikhail não gostava muito de ficar sozinho com alguém, mas sabia que tinha que conversar com Jerome sozinho.

- Seu pai me disse enquanto subíamos que quis sair ontem. – Começou sentado do lado da cama.

- Estava…cansado…de…ficar…no…quarto. – Disse o garoto impaciente.

- Esta nervoso por estar sozinho comigo ou por seu pai não estar aqui Mikhail? – Perguntou olhando para o garoto que pareceu não gostar nada da pergunta.

- Se…sabe…a…resposta…por…que…pergunta? – Inquiriu sem animo.

- Por que esse é o meu serviço, te encher o saco até resolver falar comigo.

- Se…eu…não…quiser?

- Por que não ia querer? Item: Por que eu sou um chato não vale. – Disse tirando um sorriso pequeno de Mikhail.

- Você…não…é…chato…é…irritante. – Disse de olhos fechados.

A conversa durou uma hora, perduraria mais se não fosse o cansaço e a dificuldade de Mikhail em se expressar, Jerome se despediu e Nana entrou no quarto, irritando o garoto que queria o pai, Kai esperava o psicólogo no corredor.

- Então. – Perguntou apoiado na parede olhando para dentro do quarto.

- Continuo achando que ele é mais velho e que tem problemas de nanismo. Apesar do desanimo ele esta bem para alguém na situação dele.

- Com o que esta comparando? – Perguntou sem olhar Jerome.

- Alguns outros pacientes, o medo de Mikhail não é bem de piorar, mas sim de não poder interagir com você. – Kai arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Como descobriu isso?

- Mikhail não é nada explicito, mas em geral os medos dele são com relação a você, o garoto realmente te adora, e como tem sido cada vez mais complicado pra ele conversar isso o tem afetado, o que ele demonstrou hoje é uma parte desse medo. Quanto ao resto, é carência, você nunca esteve muito perto, agora ele não quer perder isso.

- Não vai perder. – Falou entrando no quarto, Ivan vinha pelo corredor com o pagamento e para acompanhar o psicólogo até a porta. Kai sentou-se na beira da cama e sentou o filho. – O que quer fazer? – Questionou colocando uma manta nos ombros do garoto.

- Pega…o…livro…do…barco? –Pediu sorrindo.

- Pego. – Passaram a tarde brincando com a historia dos piratas, parando apenas para o jantar e continuando até o garoto cair no sono nos braços de Kai, que se preocupou com o início de febre que ele tinha. Acabou passando a noite no divã perto da janela acordando a cada duas horas.

Na manhã seguinte Mikhail acordou febril e exausto, o pai acabou o colocando no colo e passando a manhã com ele dessa forma, isso dava uma sensação de proteção ao garoto. O almoço foi complicado, mesmo sendo sopa o garoto não conseguia engolir bem.

- Só mais um pouco. – Insistiu sabendo que mesmo com dificuldade ele tinha que comer. Depois de uma hora praticamente forçando o garoto consegui comer 1 terço do prato e Kai achou que era hora de parar e o deixar dormi. Perto das duas da tarde Ivan apareceu no quarto.

- Sr. Hiwatari, o e o filho estão aqui. – Kai estranhou ouvir o nome de Tyson daquela maneira e praguejou por ter esquecido da visita, mas por ele ter trazido Hakuro decidiu acordar um pouco Mikhail.

- Traga-os aqui. – Disse seco acariciando os cabelos do filho.

Não demorou muito a eles aparecerem no quarto. Hakuro estava no colo de Tyson segurando um bicho de pelúcia e olhava atentamente para Mikhail encolhido no colo de Kai.

- Kai. – Começou Tyson colocando o garoto no chão

- Mikhail, Hakuro veio te ver. – Disse fazendo o garoto abrir os olhos. – Pode vir Hakuro. – Ele se aproximou hesitante da cama e subiu na beirada.

- Hakuro. – Murmurou Mikhail com os olhos fechados. Kai pegou uma das mãos do filho e deu para o outro garotinho segurar.

- To aqui tava com saudades de você. – Disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Eu…tam…bém. – Falou ficando quieto logo em seguida.

- Hakuro ele precisa descansar. – Falou vendo o filho adormecer novamente. – Outro dia vocês ficam mais tempo juntos.

- Ele vai melhorar? – Perguntou o pequeno vendo o outro respirar com dificuldade.

- Vai demora um pouco filho. – Falou Tyson o colocando no colo. – Quando o Mikhail estiver melhor vocês brincam juntos.-

- Ele esta muito cansado hoje. – Disse aninhando melhor o filho. Tyson decidiu que era melhor levar Hakuro que antes de sair deixou o bicho de pelúcia que segurava com Mikhail, Kai deixou um sorriso escapar ao ver a versão de pelúcia de Dragoon nas mãos do filho junto a Dranzer, cada um dos filhos mais velhos dos Bladebreakers tinha um, fora idéia de Dikenson dar a cada um dos meninos que logo se apegaram aos brinquedos.

Depois que eles saíram Kai deitou o filho com os bichos de pelúcia ao seu lado, pensando que assim que Mikhail estivesse melhor ia dar um cachorro ou um gato para o garoto. Ficou ali até Ivan aparecer novamente.

- Senhor. – Começou vacilante. - A senhora Lilian esta aqui.

A face fria de Kai tomou uma expressão de nojo e ódio.

- Quem deixou essa vadia entrar aqui. – Disse irritado levantando. – Chame a Clarisse, eu mesmo vou por essa mulher pra fora. – Falou indo para o andar inferior irritado, na escada logo pode ver o cabelo loiro da mulher sentada no sofá como se fosse a dona da casa.

- Depois de sete meses, melhor dez anos, lembrou de Mikhail? – Perguntou frio no ultimo degrau.

A mulher descruzou as pernas e levantou arrumando os cabelos, mesmo com o frio usava um vestido curto e o casaco aberto.

- Como esqueceria Kaizinho? Eu sou a mãe. – Disse sorrindo escariosamente.

- Uma mãe que abandona o filho, e que sequer o vem ver doente, coisa que dévido ser o motivo da sua visita. – Disse encarando os olhos verdes idênticos aos do filho.

- Kai, mesmo eu tendo parido o garoto, o que me causou muitas estrias chatas de sumir, não tenho necessidade de ver uma criança aleijada numa cama com todas que tem por ai na rua. – Falou pegando o batom vermelho na bolsa.

- Sabe Lilian, cada vez que olho pra sua cara tenho mais certeza de que estava muito bêbado quando transei com você. – Falou sorrindo sadicamente. – Diga logo o que quer. – Completou frio olhando a mulher sorrir.

Continua…

Betarider: The Sadistics

Primeiro capitulo e lá vou eu pedir reviews XD, espero que goste, estou mesmo adorando escrever essa fic. Bjs Ja nee.

Idiotice do dia: "Hummmmmmmmmmm, eu sou um mago, vejo que seu teclado possui a letra "A"!"


	2. Solo che non voglio credere

_Beyblade e seus não me pertencem, os demais personagens são de minha autoria e não devem ser usados sem devido pedido antes._

_História sem fim lucrativos_

_Beta: The Sadistics_

_Capitulo 2 –Solo che non voglio credere*_

_- Depois de sete meses, melhor dez anos, lembrou do Mikhail? – Perguntou frio, estava parado no ultimo degrau._

_A mulher descruzou as pernas e levantou arrumando os cabelos, mesmo com o frio usava um vestido curto e o casaco aberto._

_- Como esqueceria Kaizinho? Eu sou a mãe. – Disse sorrindo escariosamente._

_- Uma mãe que abandona o filho, e que sequer o vem ver doente, coisa que dúvido ser o motivo da sua visita. – Disse encarando os olhos verdes idênticos aos do filho._

_- Kai, mesmo eu tendo parido o garoto, o que me causou muitas estrias chatas de sumir, não tenho necessidade de ver uma criança aleijada numa cama com todas que tem por ai na rua. – Falou pegando o batom vermelho na bolsa._

_- Sabe Lilian, cada vez que tenho que olhar pra sua cara tenho mais certeza de que estava muito bêbado quando transei com você. – Falou sorrindo sadicamente. – Diga logo o que quer. – Disse olhando a mulher sorrir._

Lilian Kochloukova, 31 anos, cabelos loiros obtidos através de tintura, os quais ela tinha o cuidado de nunca revelar a raiz castanha, olhos verdes vibrantes que passara ao filho, e um rosto ainda jovem, mas altamente marcado pela maquiagem pesada que escondia seus traços, nada marcantes, como se fosse uma mascara, mas essa mascara não podia abafar sua alma fétida.

- Kai não finja que não gostou aposto que fui à melhor das melhores que você já pegou. – Disse com o dedo no peito dele, sorria.

- Muito bem, acho que você ainda não foi informada, mas existe uma coisa chamada telefone, a qual as pessoas usam para se comunicar sem ter que ir na casa importunar os outros. – Deu as costas para ela.

- Digamos que eu queria uma determinada quantia em dinheiro… - Comentou olhando as unhas.

- E por que eu te daria? – Perguntou ainda andando.

- Por que acho que conheço um grupo de repórteres que adorariam saber que Mikhail Hiwatari esta gravemente doente, não vai participar do campeonato russo e que seu ilustre pai impede a mãe de vê-lo. – O sorriso de escárnio pontuou a frase. Kai se virou pra ela:

- Meu filho esta doente, não é dúvida de que ele não vai participar do campeonato e eu não lhe disse em momento nenhum que não ia deixar você vê-lo, por mais que não gostasse da idéia, mas se você não se importa tanto com ele assim não tenho culpa nenhuma. – Deu de ombros.

- 50 mil e vou embora. - Arrumou os cabelos.

- Não te dou nem 50 Rublos, se não quer ver o garoto que passou nove meses na sua barriga e depois o largou não tem nada a fazer aqui.

- Você vai se arrepender, Kai. – Ameaçou o dedo apontado par ele. – Em quem vão acreditar, no pai frio e insensível ou na mãe desesperada para ver seu filho doente?

- Já disse que não vai ter o dinheiro, e se quiser fazer um inferno pode fazer, se quiser ver Mikhail suba, se não, a porta é serventia da casa. – Se virou e saiu.

Voltou para o quarto e viu o filho dormindo com Dranzer e Dragoon ao seu lado, soltou um sorriso tristonho, sabia que o garoto estava sofrendo, se aproximou da cama e ficou lá olhando o rosto sereno do garoto, havia esfriado ainda mais a noite, a nevasca aumentava a cada momento preocupando Kai, se Mikhail precisasse de socorro médico essas condições iriam influenciar muito. O som do vento batendo os galhos contra a janela era mais forte e os sons durante a tempestade eram sombrios, o garoto assustado e desorientado respirava com mais dificuldade por causa do medo.

- Calma filho. É só o vento lá fora. - Disse deitado ao lado do garoto acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não…pa…rece. – Murmurou estava suando, sentia-se sufocado pelos sons e mais preso a cama a cada estrondo forte nos andares superiores da casa, extremamente antiga.

- Concentre-se na sua respiração. – Disse enquanto sentava o filho e dobrava suas pernas.

- To…com…medo. - Respondeu com a cabeça apoiada no peito do pai.

- Não tem problema ficar com medo, logo a nevasca vai passar e vai conseguir dormir. – Aninhou o filho em seus braços e colocou uma coberta sobre ele.

O garoto estava trêmulo e muito assustado. Quando enfim adormeceu Kai achou que por hora o sofrimento do garoto ia se amenizar um pouco.

**Mikhail estava sonhando, raramente isso acontecia consigo, o garoto se viu correndo pelo jardim florido num dia de sol. Podia fazer o que quisesse, podia ver as cores, podia pegar as coisas sem ajuda, podia respirar, podia gritar, podia ser livre. O sonho ficou assim pelo o que poderiam ser chamados minutos, até o garoto ver uma arvore adiante e reconhecer de longe o pai sentado ali.**

**Foi até lá o mais rápido que pode, mas não viu ninguém ao se aproximar. Logo se viu no corredor dos quartos, ouvindo a voz do pai correu para seu próprio quarto, entrou e o viu sentado ao lado da cama lendo alguns documentos da Skyvolt, como sabia eu ele ficava, mas também se viu deitado na cama, já adolescente. Estremeceu ao ver o corpo magro, pálido e ao que tudo aparentavam frágil cercado pelos aparelhos. Ouviu um som baixo que fez seu pai levantar-se e arcar seu corpo na direção do Mikhail mais velho.**

**- Com calma, sabe que vai machucar sua garganta se exceder-se. – Disse segurando a mão que aparentava ser somente pele e ossos presa a tala.**

**Aproximou-se devagar, mas não teve coragem de ir para muito perto da cama, viu que ele mesmo tentava falar algo, mas que parecia ser difícil até para o pai entender, se havia algum som ali era mínimo. Viu então sua versão mais velha receber algumas colheradas de água bem lentas. E trêmulo olhou pelo quarto, nada mais de bichos de pelúcia tirando à fênix numa prateleira, havia mais livros, mas não parecia haver nada muito pessoal ali. Se aproximou mais da cama e olhou bem para si mesmo, o cabelo estava cortado extremamente curto e o rosto lembrava ao de um garotinho da Etiópia, havia visto algumas imagens durante uma pesquisa sobre o país.**

**- Hoje é um daqueles raros dias de sol. Pena não posso te levar lá fora. - Comentou se aproximando da cama, Mikhail via agora claramente a mascara em seu rosto. – Sua imunidade está muito baixa para ariscar te expor. – Estava calmo enquanto colocava os braços do adolescente para baixo da coberta. – Não gosto de te manter na cama, mas é necessário, tenho só mais 4 páginas pra ler, em vinte minutos vou poder começar o outro livro, espera um pouco? – Pediu esperando pela resposta que o mais novo não soube entender.**

**Ele ia acabar assim? Ia passar o resto de sua vida apenas piorando? Ficou ali, não soube por quanto tempo, apenas olhando o dia passar parado no mesmo lugar. Viu então algo que estava acostumado a sentir e nunca ver, o banho, mas simplesmente caiu ajoelhado chorando ao ver o corpo praticamente deformado pela magreza.**

Kai acordou Mikhail o colocando no colo, o garoto chorava intensamente e lutava para respirar, devagar o acalmou melhorando lentamente a respiração, Nana estava no quarto quando o garoto começou a chorar dormindo murmurando algumas coisas.

- Calma filho, foi só um pesadelo, esta tudo bem agora. – Mas Mikhail não cedia, chorava intensamente.

Demorou quase duas horas para o pai conseguir deixar a criança em seus braços apta a falar alguma coisa

- Devagar, se não conseguir espere e tente de novo. Teve um pesadelo?

- Sim – Respondeu sentindo os tremores passarem pelo seu corpo frágil.

Kai acabou lhe dando um pouco d'agua antes de tentar fazê-lo continuar. Devagar ouviu a narrativa do sonho do filho, de se ver mais velho e ainda estar preso a cama e ainda mais limitado.

- Foi…horrí…vel. – Soluçou ainda em lágrimas que eram secas uma a uma pelo pai.

- Foi só um sonho.

- E…se…não…for? – As lágrimas caiam com mais intensidade.

- Filho, vou sempre cuidar de você, sei que ficou com medo, mas sempre há algo que pode ser feito, agora esta difícil por que ainda não sabemos o que você tem. Durma, vou ficar aqui com você. – Demorou, mas ele finalmente cedeu ao cansaço.

De manhã Kai estava lendo alguns papéis da Skyvolt quando escutou o chamado baixo do filho que abria os olhos.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou enquanto depositava um beijo no rosto do garoto.

- Uhum… - Murmurou sem Ânimo, o pai logo soube que havia algo errado.

- O que esta doendo? – Perguntou arrumando o travesseiro.

- Costas… - informou, rouco.

- Não te mudei de posição essa noite por que teve dificuldade em pegar no sono, pode ter sido isso, vou te deixar de lado, se incomodar avise.

- Ta. – Murmurou de novo enquanto o pai movia seu corpo devagar.

- Hakuro deixou o Dragoon com você? -Perguntou acariciando os cabelos do garoto.

-Ele…não…larga…ele… - Respondeu enquanto sentia as pelúcias serem colocadas perto de seu peito.

- Acho que foi o jeito que ele achou de ficar perto de você, quer água?

- Quero. – Confirmou fechando os olhos opacos, Kai encheu a seringa sem agulha e com calma foi dando ao filho.

- Você tem fisioterapia hoje. – Avisou, continuou acariciando os cabelos de Mikhail.

-Tenho…que…ir? – Perguntou tão desanimado que assustou o pai.

- Sei que aquele sonho te assustou, mas não é motivo para desânimo, a fisioterapia é necessária. – A voz firme. – Não quero te obrigar, mas se precisar eu vou fazer isso.

-Estou…cansado…

- Falo com Andrey para a sessão ser mais curta hoje. Você não pode desanimar agora filho, sei que tudo está difícil, mas também sei que você é forte o suficiente.

- Pai…eu…só…que…ria…po…der…pelo…me…nos…ver. - Sentiu novamente as lágrimas escorrerem.

Kai olhou os olhos a muito sem vida do garoto e secou as lágrimas devagar passando a outra mão pelos cabelos do garotinho.

- Mikhail, tudo que eu mais quero é te ver fora dessa cama, enxergando e andando, mas você sabe que isso demora. – Respondeu enquanto sentava o filho em seu colo.

- Eu…não…pos…so…brin…car…não…pos…so…fa…zer…na…da.

- Filho…por mais que eu tente te ajudar sei que não é o bastante para suprir tudo que você perdeu, mas você também tem que se manter forte e não desistir. Você tem só 10 anos, mas sei que entende o que isso significa.

Ficaram em silêncio por um período, Kai devagar aconchegou o garoto em seu peito e apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama.

- No…que…es…ta…pen…san…do? – Perguntou o garoto tirando um sorriso de Kai.

- Estava lembrando de uma coisa que me aconteceu quando você era pequeno. – Falou retirando o cabelo que caia no rosto do garoto. – E também que precisamos cortar um pouco essa sua cabeleira.

- Quan…do…eu…era…pe…que…no? – Perguntou enquanto o pai deixava seu tronco mais reto.

- Você não deve se lembrar, tinha quatro anos. Fiquei doente naquela época e acabei tendo que ficar de cama por alguns dias, todo dia de manhã você fugia da Nana para ir pro meu quarto ver como eu estava, ela ficava uma fera com você, e assim que percebia seu sumiço já sabia onde tinha ido. Era perigoso você ficar doente, mas nem eu te convencia de que não deveria ir no meu quarto. – Mikhail sorriu e Kai massageou o peito do garoto devagar.

- Que…ro…a…gua. – Pediu, fazendo o pai o sentar novamente e lhe ajudar com a água.

- Seu almoço chegou. – Nana entrou trazendo a bandeja.

- Dormiu bem garoto? – Perguntou entregando a comida a Kai e indo dar um beijo no pequeno.

-Uhum.

- Você e seus "uhum". – Disse lhe abraçando arrancando um leve sorrido do garoto.

- Nana. – Chamou – É…so…pa…de…no…vo?

- Hoje não, você estava merecendo um descanso de sopas. – Deu um beijo na testa do garoto. – Vou ir para cozinha.

- Vamos lá garoto, purê de batatas e carne desfiada. – Disse enquanto acomodava o menino para lhe dar de comer.

A refeição foi lenta. Kai esta preocupado com a respiração do garoto, que a cada vez que tinha que engolir parecia sufocar.

- O peito esta doendo?

- Não.

- Sua respiração está me preocupando. - Olhou para a mascara de oxigênio no rosto do garoto. – Coma mais um pouco, se não conseguir respirar para engolir tentamos porções menores.

- Ta.

Depois da massacrante refeição Kai arrumou o filho para a fisioterapia, e o levou para o carro vendo a exaustão dele com a movimentação.

- Pode dormir um pouco, vai demorar para chegarmos. – Acomodou o garoto no banco, e foi para o outro lado do carro.

A curta viagem por St. Petesburgo, o fez pensar em quão delicado era o estado do filho, cada mudança de direção parecia lhe incomodar. Já no local ele tentou não acordar o garoto que adormecera na ultima parte do trajeto para o por na cadeira de rodas e o levar para dentro. Teve que esperar a piscina ser liberada numa sala de espera restrita, havia só mais uma mãe e seu filho adolescente em uma cadeira de rodas, os dois brincavam , Kai viu claramente que o jovem só tinha o movimento dos ombros e parcial dos cotovelos.

- Pai… - Chamou baixo – on…de…es…ta…mos?

- Na sala de espera, a mais duas pessoas aqui, por isso as vozes.

-Mãe. –Chamou o rapaz ruivo, falava baixo. – Acho que estamos incomodado o garoto.

Kai os ignorou e ficou acariciando os cabelos do filho até que fossem chamados, o que ocorreu após alguns minutos, Andrey os esperava no corredor.

- Desculpe a demora, como foi a semana Mikhail? – Se inclinou na direção do rosto do garoto que não respondeu.

- Ele não esta muito bem hoje. – Olhou o rosto cansado do filho.

- A respiração esta mais pesada. Vou ter que o manter no oxigênio hoje. – Disse enquanto os acompanhava.

Mikhail não respondeu, passou a seção toda próximo da borda da piscina por causa do oxigênio.

- Mikhail, não esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntou próximo ao filho.

- Dor…de…cabe…ça – Murmurou.

- Só mais dois exercícios e esta liberado. – Andrey observava a exaustão do garoto que choramingou quando mexeu com seu tronco. – Ele realmente não esta em condições hoje. – O entregou a Kai que o envolveu numa toalha. – A imunidade esta baixa, pode ser algo associado.

- Alguma coisa que possa ajudar com a respiração dele? – Perguntou enquanto secava o corpo esquelético do garoto.

- No banho seria um bom momento pra você massagear de leve o abdômen, isso poderia ajudar um pouco. – Se aproximou do garoto, e alongou com cuidado o pescoço do mesmo.

- No próximo exame com ao ortopedista peça pra ele dar uma olhada na coluna do garotão, aqui, talvez ele precise de um imobilizador por um período.

- Qual o problema que achou? - Cobriu o garoto já na cadeira de rodas para assim poder leva-lo ao vestiário.

- É só mais por precaução, por mais que os exercícios e movimentação ajudem, o quadro dele esta progredindo rápido e é um risco dele ter algum tipo de deformação. – Disse abertamente ao ver o garoto adormecido.

- Vou verificar com a médica. – O vestiu tentando não acorda-lo.

Mikhail dormiu durante o trajeto para casa acordando quando chegavam na mansão.

- Pai… - Murmurou sentiu a movimentação de seu corpo e logo a cadeira de rodas.

- Estamos em casa, estou te colocando na cadeira de rodas. – Prendia a faixa na cintura do garoto.

- Es…tou…com…frio. - Kai pegou o cobertor no banco traseiro do carro e colocou sobre o corpo do filho.

- Já vou te colocar cama, lá dentro esta mais quente. - Estava levando o garoto que fechou os olhos novamente.

Nana os recebeu olhando preocupada para o pequeno.

- Vieram mais cedo.

-Ele não agüentou fazer a sessão toda, o cansaço foi mais forte. – Comentou passando a mão pelos braços do filho. – Vou coloca-lo na cama, prepare um lanche para daqui uma meia hora. - Ia levando o garoto para o elevador que havia na casa, Kai não via utilidade naquilo até Mikhail adoecer, havia comprado a casa de um senhor idoso e não havia mudado muita coisa do lugar.

No quarto do garoto o acomodou na cama e se sentou na borda da cama olhando para o rosto pálido. Seus pensamentos vagaram pela infância na abadia e todas as coisas que sofreu lá, não sabia mais agora se aquilo fora tão terrível comparado ao que o filho estava passando. Ficou parado até Clarisse entrar no quarto.

-Sr. Hiwatari ? – Chamou a moça da porta.

- Algum problema Clarisse? – Perguntou sem dirigir o olhar a enfermeira.

- Nana pediu para o chamar e já ficar com Mikhail, a um oficial de justiça querendo falar com o senhor. – Kai levantou a sobrancelha e mandou que ela o chama-se caso Mikhail ficasse agitado.

Desceu as escadas devagar e viu o homem de terno na sala de estar, carregava uma pasta e usava óculos redondos que aumentavam seus olhos castanhos do mesmo tom que o cabelo.

-Kai Alexander Hiwatari? – Perguntou olhando o homem a sua frente desconfiado que fosse ele mesmo o empresário que lhe falaram, Kai usava uma causa de brin surrada e uma camisa preta aberta por cima de uma camiseta cinza.

- Sim, a que devo a aparição? – Era ríspido, permaneceu olhando para o homem.

- Vim lhe trazer uma intimação. – Lhe passou um papel. – Assine aqui, por favor. – Kai assinou em silêncio entrefou os papéis de volta. – Aqui. – Entregou por fim a intimação e se retirou.

Após a ler o dono da casa se jogou no sofá e ligou para Dimitri.

- Temos um problema, Lilian quer a guarda de Mikhail. – Começou a conversa longa que o manteve afastado do quarto do filho por uma hora, assim que retornou viu o garoto respirando com mais dificuldade e a enfermeira tentando acalmá-lo. – Clarisse?

- Ele esta com febre . – Respondeu enquanto Kai se aproximava e pegava o garoto no colo.

- O pulso esta acelerado. – Murmurou acomodando Mikhail no colo, a enfermeira prontamente o enrolou numa manta e ficou ali para ajudar se necessário.

Nos braços do pai o garotinho começou com o tempo o choramingar, sem ter como amenizar isso ou sequer entender o que era, decidiu então o levar ao hospital. E agora em silêncio olhava para as paredes sem saber como isso ia acabar.

Adormeceu sentado por alguns segundos devido a exaustão mental que estava sofrendo, um sono de poucos minutos que pareceu lhe cansar mais, e assim se arrastaram 3 horas sentado no corredor sem saber de nada.

- Sr. Hiwatari. – Veio a voz de Otto. Kai se pôs de pé e encarou o médico sem falar nada. – Venha, por favor. – Pediu indo até um dos quartos e o deixando entrar na frente.

No dia seguinte Nana entrou no quarto de Mikhail assim que Kai terminou de acomodar o garoto, momento em que não deixou ninguém se aproximar, a governanta idosa começou a chorar quando enfim olhou o garoto na cama. O pequeno tinha um cano na garganta ligado ao respirador artificial, seu rosto estava virado e um fio de saliva lhe escapava pelos lábios, sendo apanhada por uma toalha pequena dobrada, pequenas lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos, parecia estar com dor e um cano entrava pelo seu nariz. Kai estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama segurando a mão do filho e podia ser visto claramente ao lado da cama o coletor de urina.

- Kai. – O chamou baixo sem tirar os olhos do garotinho.

- Mikhail… - Chamou baixo perto do ouvido do garoto. - Nana esta aqui. – O sorriso pequeno no rosto do garotinho a fez se aproximar e sentar-se na beira da cama.

- Oi querido. – Lhe beijou o rosto que fechou os olhos. ela pegou a outra mão do garoto e acariciou seus cabelos, não tardou a ele adormecer. – Não esperava velo assim- murmurou em lagrimas.

- Nem eu… - Respondeu, seus olhos estavam vermelhos ele estava visivelmente abatido, tinha grandes olheiras e parecia não comer a dias. – Ele esta com dor, o medicamento alivia, mas é de 12 em 12 horas e dura em torno de 11 somente… preciso que veja com Clarisse sobre a alimentação via a sonda, ele não consegue engolir.

- Você precisa descansar Kai, não se agüenta em pé. - Olhava o rosto exausto do patrão.

- Eu estou bem. – Resmungou enquanto cobria melhor o filho e limpava a baba que escorria por seu rosto. – Ele precisa de cuidados…

- Sim precisa, mas você vai acabar doente desse jeito e não vai poder cuidar dele. Vamos, vai comer alguma coisa que eu fico com o Mikhail, se ele acordar leio um livro. Em 15 minutos você faz isso. – Disse, o observou suspirar e dar um beijo na testa do filho antes de sair devagar no quarto, não dormira nada a noite anterior e estava arrasado com a situação do garoto.

Comeu um sanduíche apressadamente e levou a xícara de café para tomar na porta do quarto do filho enquanto olhava Nana velar o sono da criança, não agüentava mais ver o garoto sofrer. Voltou ao lado da cama do filho e adormeceu segurando a mão do garotinho, a governanta colocou um cobertor sobre os ombros dele e foi para a porta falar com Ivan que há algum tempo os observava.

- Mikhail não merecia passar por isso… - Murmurou olhando para pai e filho adormecidos.

-Anavikia, o que passamos nessa vida escolhemos passar antes de renascermos, é o desafio dele, e o do é estar ao seu lado, eles concordaram com isso. Veja o jantar para ele, duvido que se lembre de se alimentar com o filho nessas condições.

- Ninguém se lembraria, você sabe o quão frio ele é com todos, se ele perder esse garoto não sei o que ocorre. – Se retirou.

Kai passou a noite na beira da cama de Mikhail, Nana colocou um cobertor sobre seus ombros e olhou o rosto casado dele com pena, a doença do garoto progredia cada vez mais e a exaustão do pai era cada vez maior, na manhã seguinte ela retornou ao quarto e encontrou-o deitado ao lado do filho abraçado a esse que chorava.

- Kai? – Chamou vendo que a criança chorava.

-Pegue um lenço. – Ele estava acariciando o rosto de Mikhail.

- Ele esta com dor? - Entregou o lenço a Kai e pegou a fênix para por nas mãos do garoto.

- Está. – Afirmou enxugando as lagrimas do filho e sentado-se para coloca-lo em seu colo. – Começou de noite.

- Não dormiu? - Cobriu as pernas de Kai e o corpo do pequeno.

- Chorou sem dormir nada… tudo bem filho calma. – Aninhou um pouco mais o pequeno.

- Quer que pegue algo pra ele? – Não sabia o que fazer.

- Mais uma coberta. – Pediu enquanto apoiava a cabeça do garoto em seu peito e colocava a toalha junto ao queixo do garoto.

- Vou preparar a comida dele e algo pra você comer.- disse colocando o outro cobertor sobre o corpo do garotinho.

- Não quero nada. – Encostou a sua cabeça na do filho e fechou os olhos, falou algo baixo para ele.

Nana saiu do quarto e voltou meia hora depois com a refeição do garoto, encontrou pai e filho na mesma posição de antes, entregou a seringa de 120 ml ao patrão que encaixou na entrada da sonda e foi dando devagar ao filho, a governanta olhou aquilo lacrimando, tinha pena do menino que antes chegava da escola correndo para a cozinha para poderabraça-la, lembrava bem das macaquices do garoto que não podia nem sequer falar agora.

- Kai, eu e Clarisse ficamos com ele, desça para comer algo.

- Não, obrigado, estou bem. –Tornou a fechar os olhos e voltou a acaricariciar a cabeça do garoto.

A governanta suspirou e desceu encontrando Ivan recebendo um senhor chinês.

- Nana, este é Reymond Kon, amigo do patrão. – Disse em japonês apontando para o moreno de olhos dourados.

- Kai esta com Mikhail, não creio que vá sair do quarto dele agora. – Respondeu com calma olhando o chinês.

- Não há problema, eu espero o tempo que for necessário. – Ofereceu um sorriso sincero.

- Realmente acho que o patrão vai ficar o resto do dia, e quem sabe até amanhã cedo com o filho, mas creio que ele não vai se importar se eu o leva-lo até lá.

Ray entrou no quarto após Nana estava assombrado com a grandeza do cômodo os olhos do chinês não notam muitos detalhes do local pois estavam centrados no homem sentado com o filho adormecido no colo.

- Um amigo veio fazer uma visita. - Nana chamou a atenção do patrão que tinha os olhos fechados.

Os olhos violeta se abriram devagar e se cruzaram com os azuis de Nana para então ir de encontro aos dourados do moreno, pálido e abatido Kai não parecia ter mais aquele ar poderoso de antes.

- Ray. – Disse calmo acomodando melhor o garotinho em seus braços.

O chinês engoliu em seco após ver a situação da criança. A governanta saiu falando algo em russo.

- Não achei que ele estivesse tão doente… - Murmurou se sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Teve uma piora severa há poucos dias… - Respondeu suspirando desviando seu olhar de Ray para o garoto antes de secar com uma toalha a saliva que escapava da boca do menino. – Tyson já abriu a boca pra todos, não é?

- Ele está preocupado com você e com o seu filho. - Retrucou olhado o amigo aninhar o filho.

- O Tyson está sempre preocupado com alguma coisa, menos em cuidar da própria vida e criar modos. - Olhou diretamente para o moreno. – Ele trousse o Hakuro para ver o Mikhail, não puderam nem interagir.

- Ele deve estar sofrendo muito… - Olhou a cânula no pescoço do garotinho. – Não respira sozinho?

- Não… - Passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto que tinha uma expressão de dor. – Dormiu há alguns minutos, passou a noite chorando. – A voz se tornou mais baixa que antes.

- Dor? – Perguntou não acreditando no tamanho sofrimento que a criança estava passando.

- Esta cada vez pior. - Fechou os olhos, o moreno deixou uma lagrima escorrer, nunca havia visto Kai abalado e abatido daquela maneira, parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer momento.

- Você não dorme a quanto tempo? - Notou a vermelhidão nos olhos do russo.

- Duas noites. - Estava calmo, limpou novamente o rosto do garoto.

- Tem que cuidar da sua saúde Kai. Se ficar doente não vai conseguir cuidar dele. Você parece um morto vivo… - Recebeu um olhar sem efeito do outro.

- Você conseguiria descansar sabendo que seu filho esta precisando de você? - Calou o chinês que mudou-se para a beira da cama para cobrir os ombros do garotinho com a manta em que estava enrolado.

- Mas você não pode exceder os seus limites, sei que quer o proteger a todo custo mas precisa descansar, não adianta ir ao seu limite e não poder fazer nada por ele depois, o coloque na cama e desça para tomar um café pelo menos.

- Não posso. - Olhava para o garoto.

- Pode sim, só alguns minutos. – Insistiu.

- Se eu sair daqui ele acorda, acordando não sei se dorme novamente tão fácil.

- Assim que ele acordar você desce?

- Não sei…

-Kai… por favor, você está precisando se alimentar. – Olhou para o garoto no colo de Kai. – Deixa eu pegar ele no colo, assim ele não acorda.

- Ele vai acordar. – Disse sério.

- Eu já volto então. - Saiu do quarto deixando o russo sem entender nada. Voltou alguns minutos depois com um sanduíche cortando em pedaços e sentou-se na frente de outro. – Abre a boca.

- Nem sonhando que você vai me dar comida na boca. – Sussurrou encarando o moreno.

- Ele não vai acordar assim. – Kai bufou e passou o filho com todo cuidado para os braços do chinês que se assustou com a leveza do corpo do garoto. – Come devagar.

Kai mastigou cada pedaço devagar olhando o filho nos braços do amigo que mudara muito com o tempo, seu rosto tinha traços mais definidos agora e usava um cavanhaque farto, estava bem mais alto e seu cabelo acompanhava seu crescimento físico. O moreno usava uma causa Brin com um sapato social, tinha um colan cinza coberto por uma blusa de lã com um decote V por cima.

- A medicação dele é em uma hora e meia, o remédio vai começar a perder o efeito… - Checou o relógio na parede.

- Analgésico? – Perguntou vendo a preocupação nos olhos de Kai.

- Quase, um sedativo quando esta em pleno efeito.- Olhou o rosto do filho. – Pode me dar ele, já terminei de comer. - Apoiou a cabeça do garoto para o passar para seu colo.

- Você precisa dormir.

-Não precisa ficar lembrando… - A ríspidez se fez presente, Ray ia falar algo mas se conteve ao ver o amigo falando baixo em russo com o filho que começava a abrir os olhos. Kai apoiou a cabeça do pequeno em seu ombro e limpou a saliva de seu rosto, o chinês sorriu vendo o afeto do russo para com o garoto, sentiu pena do garotinho que tinha lagrimas nos olhos, quis poder fazer algo, mas não sabia nem como se aproximar dos dois em tal momento.

- Pode pegar uma talha na pilha ali na mesa? – Perguntou em japonês a Ray que prontamente se levantou e pegou o que havia sido pedido.

- Aqui. – Disse ao entregar a pequena toalha lilás pra ele.

O Russo a dobrou no meio e a colocou entre o rosto do menino e seu ombro.

- Esta tudo bem filho, em algum tempo você vai tomar o remédio e isso vai passar. - Murmurou com a cabeça encostada na do filho que estaria agarrado ao pai se pudesse.

Ray passou a tarde com os Hiwatari, saiu deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, nunca imaginara ver o meigo garotinho naquela situação, nem Kai destruído emocionalmente, queria ficar e ajudar, mas tinha que retornar a China no dia seguinte trabalhava para Dikenson, representando a BBA em seu país natal, e tinha ido a Rússia para resolver um assunto na filial de lá e tinha que voltar rápido.

Os dias se passaram lentos na casa de Kai que passava 90% do dia com o filho, se Nana, Clarisse e Ivan não o obrigassem a comer e a dormir um pouco, era extremante óbvio que ele não o faria. O garotinho parecia mais fraco e frágil a cada dia, e seu pai cada vez mais abatido.

- Kai, Dimitre esta aqui .- Ivan informou ao patrão que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama do filho, ele se levantou deu um beijo no garoto e saiu do quarto deixando Mikhail adormecido com Nana e Clarisse.

- Você parece um zumbi Kai. – Dimitre comentou assim que o chefe desceu a escada.

- Quando é a audiência? – Perguntou sentando no sofá e esfregando os olhos.

- Três semanas, não dorme a quanto tempo?

- Vou pendurar uma placa na porta: "Não pergunte ao dono da casa se ele dormiu ou comeu, e isso vale para os empregados" – Observou Ivan lhe trazer um prato de comida.

- Come, discutimos enquanto você termina o prato. – Dimitre se sentou na frente do chefe.

- Eu realmente tenho dúvidas de quem manda nessa casa. – Rosnou pegando o prato e colocando uma garfada na boca.

- Temos boas chances de ganhar.

- Boas chances? Está falando que aquela vaca pode conseguir tirar o Mikhail de mim? – Sentiu a irritação aflorar.

- Fique calmo, temos tudo a nosso favor, concentre-se em parecer em condições de cuidar de uma criança no tribunal, você esta pálido, desnutrido e parece que vai cair dormindo.

- Dimitre, você tem uma filha da idade do Mikhail, se fosse ela, você iria conseguir dormir? – Terminou de comer, Dimitre se assustou com a velocidade em que ele acabou com o prato.

- Kai, sei que quer ficar 24 horas com ele, mas você não é de ferro.

- Três semanas, precisa do que?

- Vou deixar umas folhas pra você responder, últimos toques para a audiência, esta na cara que quer ir ficar com o seu filho.

- Te mando amanhã - Pegou os papéis e se levantou. – Até mais Demitri falou saindo da sala.

A noite ele respondeu as perguntas de Dimitre antes de deitar ao lado do filho e ficar abraçado com ele para o fazer dormir contando uma historia, o garotinho não tinha forçar nem mais para sorrir,mas ele estava ali tentando amenizar nem que fosse um pouco o sofrimento da criança. Acariciou os cabelos e segurou as mãos magras até que ele tivesse pegado no sono, adormeceu ali com ele.

Eram 4 e 23 da manhã quando um som despertou Kai, Mikhail chorava, e um som saia de sua garganta, fraco, mas algo o suficiente para dar a certeza: Seu filho estava sofrendo uma dor muito forte.

- Calma filho. – Pediu antes de acordar os empregados e se preparar para levar o garoto para o hospital, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer em casa.

Passou as horas seguinte num banco no corredor do hospital, sem prestar atenção em nada. Sua mente vagava pelas lembranças, dos primeiros passos ao dia da queda da escola e toda luta que tive ate ali. O brinquedo em suas mãos lhe fez lembrar de um dia em especial.

_-Pai. – Chamou o garoto na cama_

_Ele estava lendo um documento sentado na não mais usada escrivaninha do garoto, o qual largou para ir até o lado da cama._

_- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Mikhail que virou o rosto para sua direção. _

_- Esta…mas você fica pra lá, eu não vejo praticamente nada de longe. – Disse procurando as mãos de Kai que rapidamente segurou as dele._

_- Tenho que terminar de revisar aquela documentação, sabe disso. – Respondeu calmo vendo o rosto triste do garoto. – Sabe que não posso ficar o tempo todo com você Mikhail._

_- Eu sei, mas… - Falou procurando o bicho de pelúcia com a mão livre._

_-Mas?_

_- Quando eu podia enxergar normalmente eu conseguia me distrair. Agora mal consigo identificar as coisas. – Estava abraçado a pelúcia._

_- Vai criar essa habilidade com o tempo. Vou chamar Nana pra brincar com você. – Se levantou._

_- Ta. - Respondeu desanimado._

_Nana veio em poucos minutos brincar com ele, Kai olhou de longe Mikhail tentar interagir com a governanta, sorria, mas parecia não estar gostando, terminou os documentos em uma hora e foi então sentar ao lado do garoto deixando Nana voltar para suas funções. Para sua surpresa o garoto não quis brincar, apenas o abraçou e deixou a cabeça encostada em seu peito._

_- Cansado? – Perguntou perante a atitude da criança._

_-Não, só quero ficar com você um pouco. - Sorriu._

-Hiwatari? – Otto estava olhando Kai sentado quieto.

- Como ele está? – Se levantou sem coragem de ouvir a resposta que receberia.

- Esta recebendo morfina, amenizamos a dor dele.

- Amenizaram? – Perguntou se assustando.

- Ele ainda tem algumas dores, descobrimos o que ele tem. – Soltou um suspiro e indicou para Kai se sentar. – Ele tem micro tumores espalhados pelo cérebro. São 4, ele tem que ser operado. – Kai estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Qual o risco dessa cirurgia? – Perguntou sem olhar para o médico.

- 50% de chance dele não sobreviver. – Falou fazendo Kai colocar as mãos na nuca. – Mas se ele não for operado estimo que ele tenha apenas 6 meses de vida, e vai ter que ficar internado com medicação constante.

- Posso vê-lo? – Pediu sem saber o que pensar no momento.

- Venha. – Disse levando Kai para a semi-uti infantil.

Ele foi rapidamente para o lado da cama do filho e olhou todos os cabos e canos ligados no corpo do garoto.

-Mikhail. – Murmurou tocando o rosto do filho.

- Pode ficar com ele. – Otto saiu deixando os dois mais à vontade.

Kai colocou os dois brinquedos nas mãos de Mikhail e passou a mão por sua cabeça.

- Estou aqui filho. – Falou se sentado ao lado da cama.

O garoto de 8 anos sentado na cama sorria, ia ir pra casa hoje, seus olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto o pai o colocava no colo também sorrindo, a pequena família fazia o menino extremamente animado não se esforçar e não falar alto, do outro lado da cortina que dividia o quarto, Kai estava consolando as dores de Mikhail, sem poder sequer imaginar quando seu filho ia poder deixar o hospital.

Não dormia há dois dias, e mau tocava na comida, ficava as vastas horas do dia que pareciam se arrastar como víboras, prolongando ainda mais o sofrimento do garoto aos olhos do pai. Mikhail gritava de dor, por mais que um cano tivesse sido colocado em sua traquéia para levar ar aos pulmões e ligado a uma maquina, o baixo som que o garoto conseguia produzir era a melodia de sua agonia.

Paralisado, cego, sem poder se comunicar e sofrendo incontáveis dores que nenhum remédio conseguia amenizar, o garotinho de 10 anos abandonava suas esperanças, mas não era abandonado pelo pai que mesmo sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para ajuda-lo, estava lá, segurando sua mão e falando baixo em seu ouvido, mau sabia ele os pensamentos que o desespero sussurrava a mente do menino que não queria nem mais resistir em alguns momentos.

O que fazer se perguntava Kai, não suportava ver o garoto sofrer, mesmo praticamente estando em coma induzido, e não consegui aceitar a idéia de mandar seu filho para uma morte quase certa da qual se sobreviesse tinha chances quase nulas de sair sem seqüelas.

- A dor vai parar? – Perguntou para um médico enquanto via o garoto lacrimejar e gritar o quanto podia.

- De uma maneira ou de outra. – Disse olhando o garotinho na cama.

- Eu… eu assino os papéis da cirurgia. – Olhou para a mascara de dor que era o rosto do filho.

Kai tremia depois que o médico havia saído. Estava preferindo ver o garoto morto, a sofrendo, como podia ser tão insensível na primeira vez que era tão sensível? A dúvida o corroeu por todas as horas até ver o filho ser levado já com os cabelos raspados para a cirurgia enquanto ele era obrigado a ir a um tribunal e o deixar arcar com sua escolha.

- Kai esta na hora. – Chamou Dimitre vendo o chefe olhar para o fim do corredor.

- Kai. – Nana se aproximou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você tem que ir, Mikhail é forte, vai acabar tudo bem.

Ele olhou a fênix e o dragão de pelúcia em sua mão e deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer lentamente por seu rosto – Dranzer, o proteja, é a única que pode agora – pensou entregando as pelúcias a governanta e passando por ela e Dimitre, olhava fixamente para o chão.

Continua…

*O titulo anterior, que foi alertado pela Xia que estava errado, não é deslize da Beta, o capitulo foi nomeado após ter sido betado, a partir de agora vou usar o Italiano toda vez que não nomear as coisas em português.

Ja nee, deixem reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Itens:

1- Não foi betada, minha beta ta ocupada e não quero outra, quem se ofereceu pra betar que eu aceitaria já tem ocupações de mais também e não quero incomodar.

2- Ta pequeno, ta.

3- Erros, pra C******

Sem titilo(desisto dessas porcarias)

Mikhail abriu os olhos lembrando-se que aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença, continuou a fitar o breu negro enquanto começava a ouvir as cosias a sua volta, o bipe constante e o som da maquina que o faziam respirar eram tão comuns que nem os notou, sentiu que seu corpo estava mais leve, havia uma pequena dor na nuca, mas nada como antes. Esperou quieto, não sabia bem a onde estava nem o que estava ocorrendo, aguardou agoniado à voz de seu pai surgir ao seu lado.

Ouviu paços, leves de mais para serem de Kai, ele conheciam o som do andar firme, seria Nana ou Clarisse? Questionou-se ouvindo a pessoa se afastar, tentou chamar alguém, mas esqueceu-se do tubo em sua garganta, os lábios estavam ressecados, mas seu rosto logo ficou úmido com as lagrimas.

- Fique calmo Mikhail – disse uma voz feminina calma se aproximando da cama e secando suas lagrimas – Você esta no hospital, sua mãe logo vai vir te ver. – falou checando a pulsação do garoto e verificando o dreno que ele tinha no couro cabeludo. O garoto ficou confuso, nunca tinha visto sua mãe, como ela poderia vir velo? Queria o pai, apenas ele, tentou falar novamente, conseguindo somente produzir um único som, rouco e baixo.- Na force sua garganta, sei que esta assustado pequeno, mas vai ficar tudo bem, consegue responder algumas perguntas piscando? Um para sim e dois para não. – o garoto assentiu e respondeu as perguntas o quanto pode, logo que ela viu a exaustão do garoto lhe deu uma medicação e o deixando com uma inferneira.

A água colocada sobre seus lábios em um algodão foi o único conforto que teve por horas, ficou chorando em silencio ouvindo a movimentação do local, adormeceu em algum momento sendo desperto por uma voz feminina no quarto.

- Bom dia Emily – disse uma voz calma e doce a poucos metros. – Dormiu bem essa noite querida?...Fico feliz... Trousse um livro pra ler pra você hoje... Esse sorriso me anima minha pequena.- As lagrimas do garoto aumentaram, entendeu claramente que deveria ser o horário de visitas e que não havia ninguém ali com ele.

A voz feminina prosseguiu lendo devagar, aquilo ao invés de confortar como das outras vezes apenas o deixou mais agoniado, por que ele não estava ali? Por que depois de tudo o deixara sozinho numa cama de hospital. Os dias se arrastaram, numa tarde uma mulher sentou ao lado de sua cama e ficou mexendo em sua Mao, assustado não abriu nem os olhos, sentia as unhas longas tocando em sua pele e não gostava daquele toque.

- Sra. Kochloukova, ele teve uma grande melhora comparado ao quadro anterior, já está conseguindo controlar a salivação e reage bem a estimulo, apenas está amplamente desanimado, se você pudesse vir mais vezes talvez isso o animasse.

- Realmente tem sido impossível.- disse ela levantando-se. – e já tenho que ir de qualquer forma, acho pior vir só alguns poucos minutos.-

- poderia abrir um horário especial pra você poder passar um tempo com ele, realmente ele precisa de alguma atenção.- tentou dialogar, mas a mulher loira já estava saindo. – mulher dos...- começou tendo que se controlar, sendo olhado para a mãe da garota que dividia o quarto com Mikhail.

- tudo bem Dra. Carson, ate eu queria xingá-la, ela é realmente a mãe dele?- perguntou voltando-se para o garotinho com a cabeça enfaixada.

- adoraria falar que não. Ela pegou a guarda dele há pouco tempo, mas se continuar assim eu mesmo a denuncio para a assistência social.- disse cobrindo Mikhail que havia caído no sono exausto. No dia seguinte não recebeu vistas, mas a mulher de voz doce ficou um pouco perto dele.

- Ola, sou Merian, minha filha esta dividindo o quarto com você...trousse um livro, quer que eu fique mais no meio do quarto pra você poder ouvir a historia também? – ele acabou "dizendo" um sim para ela que lhe deu água, foi acomodar a filha e começou a ler, não prestou a atenção na historia, mas tentou lembra a voz de Nana, sentia falta dela, de Ivan, de Clarisse tentando lhe convencer que seu pai ia retornar rápido e principalmente dele, mas já perdia a esperanças de que voltasse a ouvir a voz de algum deles.

No dia seguinte um resquício de luz o incômodo, coisa percebido pela medica que logo viu um leve movimento nas pupilas antes imóveis do garoto e sorrindo disse a ele.

- uma boa noticia, você esta começando a recuperar a visão, acho que em algumas semanas vai começar a ver alguns borrões.- falou vendo a falta de animação do garoto que nem sequer pareceu dar atenção ao que lhe falou.- amanha peço a um oftalmologista vir verificar isso. – disse deixando novamente o garoto com as enfermeira.

No dia seguinte a mulher apareceu, ficou poucos minutos e saio, Mikhail não dava nem mais atenção para quem entrava ou deixava de entrar no quarto, sentia-se uma coisa largada sobre uma cama, pior que um animal, pois sabia que um animal no mínimo receberia atenção de quem quer que fosse.

A noite silenciosa no hospital fez o garotinho lembrar-se da primeira vez que não conseguiu dormir.

_Eram 3 e quinze de manha, estava deitado agarrado como conseguia na fênix, havia acordado a alguns minutos e chorava baixinho, já quase não enxergavam mais nada na época, ficou ali tentando dormir novamente ate que ouviu alguém se aproximar._

_- Deveria estar dormindo...o que aconteceu?- perguntou a voz calma de Kai ao lado da cama._

_- Pai... eu...- murmurou sem terminar._

_- esta com dor filho?- perguntou com um tom preocupado, o garoto esticou o braço com dificuldade na direção da voz de Kai que logo segurou sua mao._

_- Não estou com dor pai...- disse levando com dificuldade a mão esquerda ao rosto para secar suas lagrimas. – eu só...-_

_- Respire fundo e fale, vou demorar a poder te ajudar se não me dizer o que aconteceu e eu ter que ficar formulando hipóteses- disse um pouco mais firme fazendo o garoto virar o rosto para o travesseiro._

_- acho que fiz xixi- disse envergonhado. Kai sorriu e descobriu o filho, constatando que ele havia perdido mesmo o controle da urina, os lençóis estavam molhados assim como o pijama._

_- esta tudo bem, vamos cuidar disso- falou pegando o garoto no colo e levando para o banheiro, o deitou na maca que havia lá e retirou a roupa úmida do filho e passou uma esponja com água morna pela parte afetada pela urina e um creme logo em seguida. Por fim trocou o pijama todo do garoto e o levou para seu quarto junto com o bicho de pelúcia.- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, vou falar com uma das camareiras, já volto._

Sentiu-se mais sozinho ao se lembrar da noite que dormira abraçado ao pai, queria eu ele estivesse ali, nem que fosse por um minuto, adormeceu novamente as lagrimas. Acordou mantendo os olhos fechados ouviu a medica falando com alguém, deveria ser a estanha que falavam ser sua mãe. Não queria saber disso.

- Ele esta voltando a ver, é um processo lento, mas já é um avanço, ele esta muito deprimido atualmente creio ser por não receber muita atenção, a mãe não tem vindo muito.- disse ela.

- é um milagre que tenha vindo- Mikhail abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a primeira palavra, conheceu a voz mesmo rouca, quis chamar mas não consegui.-Mikhail- disse Kai se aproximando e pegando as mãos do garoto e lhe deu um beijo no rosto- fique calmo, eu estou aqui.- disse acariciando o rosto do filho e enxugando suas lagrimas- sei que não consegue se expressar, mas não precisa chorar.- um sorriso finalmente se abriu levemente no rosto do pequeno- Eu poderia?- perguntou Kai a medica que logo entendeu o pedido.

- Apenas tome cuidado com o dreno no na cabeça- Mikhail sentiu-se protegido quando o pai o envolveu com os braços e disse que agora aquele pesadelo ia começar a acabar em seu ouvido. Ele ficou falando com o garoto que finalmente conseguia relaxar na cama, mas o pequeno não gostou do fim da conversa.

- Mikhail, sua mãe tirou sua guarda de mim- disse com a mão na cabeça enfaixada do garoto – Só posso vir te ver uma vez por semana, então quando eu sair hoje só posso voltar na próxima sexta. – extremamente frustrado e irritado o garoto não sabia o que fazer, e acabou surpreendendo Kai que o acalmou de sua agitação- calma filho...- murmurou assustado ao ver o leve movimento no ombro- calma...Mikhail sei que esta assustado mas se acalme.- disse firme – Filho, você mexeu o ombro.- disse calmo com um sorriso, o garoto não notara o movimento que fizera.- consegue fazer de novo?- perguntou segurando a mão dele entre as suas, tardou um pouco, mas um leve movimento ocorreu novamente.

Kai abraçou o garoto e deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem, Mikhail sorriu enquanto sentia o carinho do Pai que murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Vamos la garotão. Você esta começando a melhorar, logo vai estar fora dessa UTI, e assim que eu consegui sua guarda você vai voltar pra casa. A Nana faz questão de tirar o pó todo dia do seu quarto e deixar tudo arrumado, Clarisse também esta te esperando, agüente um pouco agora, prometo que venho te ver na próxima sexta.- disse acariciando o rosto do pequeno.

- , ele tem que descansar.- falou a medica da porta.

- Já vou ir...Filho, não chore, vou vir semana que vem- falou dando um beijo no rosto do garoto – te amo muito pequeno, durma bem- falou terminado de se despedir, o garoto escutou os paços se afastarem devagar e deixo uma lagrima escorrer, tentou chamar, mas nada saio de sua garganta. Ficou assim ate adormecer.

No dia seguinte Mikhail senti-se ignorado o dia todo, as enfermeiras iam e vinham e não tinham a capacidade de falar nem que fosse um pouco com ele, quando enfim a mãe de sua colega de quarto apareceu na UTI recebeu um pouco de atenção.

- Boa tarde Mikhail- disse ela segurando um pouco a mão do garotinho.- Trouxe outro livro hoje, falei com seu pai ontem, ele me disse que gosta de historias. – falou cobrindo com cuidado a criança. – Vou ver como Emily esta e então leio tudo bem?- disse antes de ir ate a cama da garota. Ele ouviu paços e reconheceu o som do salto alto, alguém sentou-se ao lado da cama e colocou sua mão ente as suas, Mikhail reconheceu as unhas e estremeceu, a mulher que diziam ser sua mãe estava ali novamente.

Merian leu para Emily tentando fazer com que o garoto também pudesse ouvir a estória, mas foi censurada pela loira:

- Leia mais baixo, como ler fizesse diferença, eles mal entende mesmo. –

- Entendem sim, por mais que eles não possam falar ou demonstrar eles entendem e sentem-se melhor. Seu filho, se é que a senhora pode ser chamada de mãe, fica o dia todo nessa cama esperando que alguém venha o ver, não podemos cuidar deles como os médicos e enfermeiros, mas cabe a nos amenizar o sofrimento deles, são crianças, deveriam estar brincando, e como não podem, você é a brincadeira deles, agora se não se importa, eu vou ler para a minha filha e para o Mikhail, por que ao que aparenta você não tem nem a capacidade de conversar com ele.- disse sentado novamente e começado a ler, a medica ao ver isso rapidamente tirou Lilian do quarto.

A semana se arrastou para Mikhail, quando acordava após ate leves cochilos rezava para já ter se passado mais um dia, odiava as visitas da mulher das unhas longas, e a cada dia que ela vinha sentia mais vontade de ver o pai. Um dia adormeceu achando que nunca chegaria a tão aguardada sexta-feira, despertou sentindo que sua mão estava sendo segurada.

- dormiu bem filho?- um sorriso desabrochou no rosto do garoto. – Trousse a Matrizia... uma companhia para você durante a semana. – disse pegando um algodão e umedecendo para passar nos lábios do garoto. Ficou ali por todo o tempo conversando com o filho que não chorou quando ele teve eu sair, em casa Kai suspirou olhando os porta retratos na sala, olhou o garotinho de 3 anos na foto agarrado a fênix de pelúcia e soltou um suspiro, era massacrante ir a UTI ver Mikhail, mas era ainda pior não poder ir todo o dia. Sentou-se no sofá e encarou Dimitre.

- Acha mesmo que seu amigo vai conseguir ajudar?- perguntou Dimitre olhando os documentos.

- Você é um ótimo advogado, mas ele tem algo que você pediria pra nunca ter que vai ser útil para nós.- disse calmo olhando para o jardim coberto de neve.

- Se for sua pontualidade...- reclamou vendo que o homem estava pelo menos meia hora atrasado.

- Foi buscar o filho na escola- disse dando de ombros.- Um conselho, não encare- disse notando que Ivan vinha com quem esperavam. – Ivanov.- sa. Dimitre olhou o homem eu adentrara a sala, apoiado em uma bengala o ruivo caminhava mancando, usava uma um terno preto. O advogado entendeu na hora o "não encare" do patrão assim que olhou o rosto demarcado por inúmeras cicatrizes largas.

- Desculpe a demora- falou indo ate a poltrona que Kai indicara.- O que quer exatamente Hiwatari?- perguntou sem olhar para Dimitre que evitava fazer o mesmo.

- Preciso sua habilidade de fazer as testemunhas perderem o rumo.- disse calmo.

- Hun...conhece os valores. Apesar de Sasha e Mikhail serem bons amigos eu ainda tenho que ajudar no sustento da família- disse calmo desviando os olhos para Dimitre em fim.

- Fala como e isso fosse um problema. Se intere ao caso e vença, quanto ao dinheiro, vocês dois vão ser muito bem pagos quando Mikhail estiver de novo comigo.- disse frio levantando-se e deixando os advogados se entenderem.

Foi ao quarto do filho e sentou-se na beira da cama vazia. 8 meses e meio naquele dia, e 3 semanas que havia perdido a guarda do garoto, suspirou pensando em Mikhail na cama de hospital sozinho. Perguntava-se se ia mesmo conseguir o garoto de volta, e se não fosse possível, como ter certeza que ele se recuperaria.-

_- Vamos lá filho, só mais um pouco- falou andando ao lado de Mikhail que lutava para conseguir dar alguns passos, as pernas detidas rígidas pelos aparelhos ortopédicos eram as únicas fonte de apoio do garoto tirando o andador, os paços disformes e milimétricos era uma luta para o garotinho que estava tendo dificuldades de retornar ao quarto._

_- Pai...por favor, eu não agüento mais- disse parando. Kai suspirou e olhou para o filho, há algumas semanas ficara dependente da cadeira de rodas, mas não era uma opção permitir que o garoto perdesse o movimento das pernas, então tinha que o fazer caminhar pelo menos alguns metros por dia._

_- Só ate a porta do quarto e eu te levo pra cama- falou firme fazendo o garoto prosseguir devagar. Um pouco antes da porta do quarto Ele viu que o filho já não teria mais forças e resolveu pega-lo no colo.- Tudo bem, já fez muito hoje- disse levando-o para a cama._

_- Meus braços estão doendo- disse o menino amuado._

_- Sei que é difícil, mas você esta indo bem- falou o deitando para então tirar a armação de metal, plástico e amaras das pernas do menino que ficou quieto. _

_- Vai ficar em casa amanha? – questionou o pequeno sentando-se assim que sentiu as pernas livres._

_- tenho uma reunião a tarde- disse se colocando do lado do filho que estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama._

_- Pai é sábado- reclamou com a expressão seria._

_- Isso não é motivo. - disse levantando e indo pegar um pijama para o garoto que apanhara o a fênix de pelúcia. O pai ajudou-o a trocar de roupa e o cobriu, quando o menino estava já mais quieto ele abaixou-se na beira da cama e acariciou os cabelos do pequeno._

_- Boa noite Mikhail- _

_- Pai...pode ler pra mim?- pediu abraçando Matrizia._

_- Sinto muito filho, tenho que ir fazer algumas coisas, amanha a noite eu faço isso com você – disse dando um beijo no rosto do menino._

_- Boa noite pai- disse ele puxando a coberta, Kai apagou a luz e saio._

Olhou para a estante de livros pensando como fora idiota naquela época, Mikhail queria apenas um pouco mais de atenção e carinho, o que só entendeu quando passou a ser o porto seguro do garoto, por mais que no começo achasse que o pequeno apenas queria ouvir uma historia por ouvir antes de dormir, entendeu, a duras custas, quando o filho perdeu a visão que ele queria era uma voz conhecida por perto, algo para enquanto adormecesse sentisse que havia alguém ali com ele.

Ficou absorto em seus pensamentos que só deu por conta da presença de Nana quando essa colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, logo ele vai estar pedindo pra você ler pra ele- disse ela sentando-se ao lado do patrão que suspirou.

- Eu dava atenção pra ele antes...mas não toda que ele precisava...antes dele ficar doente eu simplesmente não conseguia entender que ele precisava de um carinho sem ter motivo algum, não entendia que ele não queria realmente brincar comigo, só queria a minha presença e agora eu entendo cada vez mais quando olho esse quarto vazio e fico pensando onde eu errei pra me tirarem ele- desabafou olhando para o tapete felpudo onde sempre brincava com o filho.

- Você errou onde todos os pais erram, querem dar tudo aos seus filhos, mas às vezes esquecem que o que eles realmente precisam são alguns minutos de conversa, uma brincadeira, uma historia antes de dormir... Enfim você não foi um pai ruim, apenas se preocupou de mais com um aspecto e esqueceu-se do outro, mas quem fala que você é uma pessoa fria e insensível, nunca te viu com seu filho, por que acredite todos erram, mas poucos tem a coragem de ser o que tem que ser na hora que é necessária- Disse arrancando uma lagrima solitária de Kai que suspirou novamente.

- Eu daria tudo pra poder estar com ele lá, nem que fosse pra ficar do lado da cama esperando ele acordar, só pra poder ver aquele sorrisinho fraco...Ele mexeu o ombro- falou sorrindo- Foi uma coisa tão pequena...e ao mesmo tempo tão grande, depois de sete meses o vendo piorar cada vez mais foi como se...- buscou palavras pra expressar.

- Foi como se o peso que você carregava saísse dos seus ombros e libertassem suas forças pra ajudar ele agora- concluiu ela sorrindo e levantando-se. – Fiz o jantar, e por favor não me faça a desfeita de deixar tudo no prato de novo- pediu sorrindo.

- Eu logo vou- soltou-se de costas na cama do filho e olhou para o teto branco e deixou as pálpebras caírem, algumas memórias estava muito presentes naquele momento

_- Pai tenho que ir pra escola hoje?- perguntou Mikhail brincando com o cereal. Kai olhou o garotinho e posou a xícara de café que tinha levado as lábios no pires._

_- Não brinque com a comida. Por que não quer ir à escola?- perguntou olhando o filho colocar a colher ao lado da tigela._

_- Não gosto de lá- falou com a cabeça baixa, Kai arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Por que?- inquiriu olhando para o pequeno._

_- Só não gosto- disse com as mãos no colo sem olhar para o pai._

_- Mikhail...- _

_- Os garotos implicam comigo- disse com a cabeça baixa._

_- Já disse para não se importar com isso. Não é sua culpa a ignorância alheia.- _

_- Mas é o tempo todo pai. - falou o garoto._

_- Mesmo que seja, não se importe com isso, sei que é difícil para você, mas sei que consegue._

Kai fechou os olhos e deixou a lagrima solitária escorrer antes de se levantar e sair do quarto devagar.

Continua?

Realmente acho que vou deixar essa fic de lado e continuar a Ovrir, mas dependendo do meu humor eu continuo, depois de 12 reviews no cap 1 eu realmente esperava mais disso. Eu gosto dessa fic por que tem de certa forma o meu estilo, mas tudo já esta me irritando, é tamanho, os erros de grafia que a The sadistics acabava deixando passar por que betava rápido por que já tava sem tempo na época, então da realmente vontade de mandar tudo pra PQP e eu leve em consideração quem gosta disso mesmo todo ferrado como a Helloysa e faça os caps, nem que seja só pra mandar pra eles invés de postar, decido depois

Janee pra não perder a mania idiota, e ate a possível próxima.


	4. Meu zeloso proteto

Não foi corrigido, deu uma lida rapida, mas erros sempre tem.

Capitulo 4- "(...)Meu zeloso protetor."

Passos firmes e lentos,presença forte e sorrateira, olhos profundos e gélidos, roupas negras contrastando com as paredes coloridas e aventais brancos, silencio em meio de onde talvez deveria estar silencioso, mãos vazias, mas o livro estava ali em baixo do braço marcando com sua capa colorida e infantilizada o semblante serio das vestes escuras. Mas isso é apenas um jeito pomposo de informar que Kai caminhava ate o quarto de Mikhail.

A sexta-feira rompia em seu amanhecer sem sol com gotas amplas e consistentes, mas nem um tornado faria ele não estar ali, 6 dias por semana sobreviviam, para em um viverem. A figura jovial escondia seu passado sofrido através da mascara fria que insistia em por sobre seu rosto, mas se havia alguém que conseguia partir em pedaços essa cerâmica de gelo era o garotinho dormindo sobre a maca.

Dezessete minutos, vinte e três segundos, dezoito milésimos ou qual mais preciso esse narrador pudesse ser, não seria o suficiente para expressar a profundidade do tempo decorrido na mente do dono daquele par de olhos violetas, antes frios, agora tao ternos. Aquela miúda figurinha rodeada de um mar de aparelho desfigurada pela magreza tao mais frágil com as pálpebras recobrindo as orbes verdes já não mais brilhantes, mas que a presença fria fazia aquecer tornando-as duas esmeraldas nova mente.

Passos felinos, como entrar naquele paço sem despertar aquele pequeno príncipe de seu sono silencioso? Mas logo ele estava lá, sentado, abancado, situado, acomodado, simplesmente, ao lado da pessoa mais importante de sua vida a qual não importava quanto tentasse lhe tirar, seria sempre, eternamente, por quanto perdurasse sua memoria pré ou post mortem.

O resmungo baixo apenas tornou o olhos violetas mais focados, enquanto as pálpebras se abriam preguiçosamente para deixar a vista aqueles pequenas esmeraldas opacas. O entrelace dos dedos fez o garoto agitar os ombros, o único movimento levemente relevante que tinha. O beijo no rosto não o fez relaxar, foi apenas a voz calma que teve esse efeito:

-Bom dia Mikhail- um sorriso desflorou no rosto do pequeno o fazendo se agitar um pouco mais.- Shii...- se aproximou colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do pequeno.- não gaste suas forças agora, temos o dia todo- acariciou a face já não tão cadavérica do filho enquanto levantava para mudar o corpinho de lugar, outro pequeno mochocho fez com que Kai aproximasse o corpo quase num abraço de faces encostadas. - Vou estar o dia todo aqui, não precisa de uma overdose de contato físico agora ou precisa pequeno?- acariciou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos.- Vamos por partes- Pegou um travesseiro para colocar em baixo dos joelhos do garotinho junto da fenix que estava jogada sobre uma mesa.- Aqui esta a Matrizia-

Acomodou a pelúcia próxima do rosto dele antes de inspecionar o corpo ossudo atras de escarras ou pontos vermelhos. Umedeceu um algodão e passou nos lábios secos do garoto antes de sentar-se na beira da cama.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto trazendo uma fralda nova para Mikhail, era uma senhora de meia idade, entrou quieta ao ver que o garotinho sorria enquanto o pai segurava sua mão conversando baixo.

-Bom dia- disse ela se aproximando.

-Bom dia- veio a resposta fria do homem que acariciava o rosto do filho.

-Vim trocar a frauda dele- disse ela enquanto Kai abria caminho para ela fazer o trabalho sem perder o contato com o pequeno. Que resmungou ao sentir as mãos em sua cintura.

-Mikhail- disse calmo fazendo o garotinho o procurar, mesmo quase totalmente cego conseguiu achar o borrão do pai a sua volta.- Ele sempre fica agitado assim?- perguntou frio acariciando a cabeça que já tinha uma leve penugem.

A enfermeira retirou a frauda antiga, enquanto olhava para o garotinho, para ai responder:

-Sim, as enfermeiras mais jovens o deixam mais agitado, ele faz o mesmo com a sua ex-esposa.- Comentou calma.

-Posso afirmar que uma das melhores coisas na minha vida foi nunca ser casado com aquela coisa- disse calmo se reaproximando do garoto que estava com os olhos fechados.- te amo pequeno- murmurou no ouvido dele enquanto a mulher terminava a troca.

Ela saio e Kai mudou novamente o corpo do dono do par de olhos verdes de lugar, virou a cabeça ainda em cicatrização devagar para a deixar de lado, acariciou a bochecha dele antes de colocar os travesseiros para apoiar as costas.

-Você esta mais gordinho, Nana vai adorar que você esta ficando fofo como ela gosta- ele soltou um resmungo enquanto tinha Matrizia colocada entre suas mãos.- Você esta bem gelado- disse indo pegar mais um cobertor no armário e colocando delicadamente sobre o corpo fragilizado do menino.- Seu cabelo esta começando a mostrar que tem duas cores, assim que estiver com o corte bem cicatrizado vou te dar um banho demorado-

A voz calma fez o pequeno relaxar, o timbre aveludado e forte de Kai podia ser comparado ao um vinho de textura e sabor refinado para um jantar social sem emoções ternais, mas para o garotinho era com um chocolate quente bem adoçado com a borda da caneca lambuzada em chocolate derretido, que valia cada segundo de sua espera a cada dia da semana.

Se as orbes verdes pudessem fitar as violetas iriam ver que as pedras tao gélidas agora se derretiam em ternura. Ele era pequeno, quieto, carente, fraquinho e por que não fofo, tantos adjetivos positivos a tão levada criaturinha em seus tempos de maior movimento livre, não podiam deixar o coração frio de diferente modo, ele era terno, mas somente para Mikhail.

-Me falaram que o senhorzinho já esta mexendo os cotovelos- disse calmo recebendo um quase "uhum" como resposta.- então logo vou ter que voltar com os "Mikhail suba a escada andando, não pulando degraus"- disse em tom quase animado mexendo na bariga do filho. Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto fino.

Kai estava mais solto com o garoto, a restrição dos segundos que podia passar com ele faziam cada instante ter que ser importante para ambos, o menino não podia falar, mal conseguia ver e dependia de pessoas e aparelhos para sobreviver, então tinha que romper suas barreiras para falar com ele por horas seguidas se preciso.

-Quer que eu leia agora ou a tarde o livro pra você? Sim se quer agora e não se quiser a tarde- Dois pisques, queria a tarde, após isso Kai entrelaçou os dedos com os do menino massageando as palmas dele com os polegares.- Suas unhas estão grandes- disse antes de soltar um das mãos dele para pegar o hidratante no criado mudo

Mikhail sentiu-se melhor por o pai estar ali, suas mãos estavam precisando de algum movimento a alguns dias e as enfermeiras eram ocupadas de mais, mas alem da necessidade de movimento que seus membros quase totalmente atrofiados precisavam, era daquele carinho que ele realmente aguardava.

-Shi...Não force a sua garganta assim- disse calmo após o filho tentar falar algo.- Quer água?- perguntou e o garoto logo confirmou, limpou as mãos numa talha na beira da cama e umedeceu um dos algodoes que estavam num pote para passar nos lábios do filho.

-Pretende ficar ai por quanto tempo?- a voz cortante e escarnosa fez Mikail soltar um pequeno gemido, as pedras violetas se tornaram frias ao entrarem em direta linha com as orbes verdes vibrantes.

-Estou exercendo meu direito de passar a sexta feita com o meu filho. Então, antes que seja meia noite e um, você não pode sequer pensar em me tirar desse quarto- o tom frio era cortante e serio, mas nisso mantinha a mão sobre o corpinho esquelético do filho fez com que o garoto não ficasse mais tao assustado.

-Quanto amor Kai...Para uma coisinha como ele você deve ser como um Deus.- disse cínica se aproximando.

-não se preocupe Lilian, sua vaga como diabo não vai ser perdida tao fácil- respondeu se colocando de pé.- Agora, vá fazer algum dinheiro, acho que ainda tem quem pague por você-

-Que meigo, o poderoso Kai Hiwatari defendendo seu filhote acoado e capturado- disse ela calma levando as mãos a Mikhail que choramingo se contorcendo. Instantaneamente Kai a segurou pelos punhos.

-Você nunca vai ser mãe Lilian, é apenas uma chocadeira, e isso é um elogio para o meu filho, por que uma chocadeira é bem melhor que você- soltou os braços bruscamente os jogando contra o corpo quase todo exposto da mulher.

-Pode passar o dia com esse ratinho, de um pouco de felicidade a essa coisinha invalida e chorona. Lembre bem ele que não vai poder brincar mais...- disse caminhando para fora. Kai a ignorou abraçando o corpo do filho que lacrimejava.

- não precisa chorar, ela é apenas uma idiota, nunca vai poder falar nada que valha a pena ser ouvida, então respire fundo.-

O carinho logo surtiu efeito, bochecha com bochecha Mikhail fechou os olhos enquanto era

sentado na cama lentamente para ser mudado novamente de posição. Devagar amenizou a inquietação do garoto que adormeceu enquanto ele o cobria.

-Descanse bem filho- murmurou lhe dando um beijo na testa e segurando a mão inerte com cuidado.

Kai aproveitou para comer algo rapidamente enquanto o pequeno dormia, ficou ali olhando o rostinho emagrecido umedecendo periodicamente os lábios finos, quando as orbes verdes se abriam novamente a violeta esquerda não conseguiu conter a lagrima que rolou silenciosa e solitária pelo rosto.

-pa..i- o chamado quase ininteligível e fraquejante fez o pai se aproximar.

-Aqui...ja disse pra não forçar essa garganta- a voz não escondia muito bem a alegria- apesar de ser muito bom você conseguir se expressar, não quero que acabe machucando alguma coisa ai- o beijo no rosto fez o garoto sorrir.

A tarde Kai se preparava para ler o livro para o garotinho quando outro enfermeira apareceu.

-Boa tarde, vim verificar a pressão dele- informou indo ate la e movendo o bracinho magricelo devagar.- não quer colocar ele no colo?-

-Apesar dele ter adorado a ideia seria realmente ideal fazer isso mesmo após tanto tempo da cirurgia?- perguntou olhando a face do filho que expressava exatamente o que acabara de dizer.

-Não há problema- disse ajudando ele em seguida a acomodar o garoto em seus braços, Mikhail sentiu-se em casa ao sentir o perfume fraco do pai que tinha um aroma de madeira e café, os braços fortes em volta do seu corpo e sua voz favorita lhe lendo uma história calmamente enquanto se mantinha aquecido na manta faziam com que o desejo que o relógio parasse fosse maior.

Ficaram assim ate a noite, a enfermeira veio e lhe deu a alimentação pela sonda e pouco depois Kai o deitou massageando seu corpinho delicado devagar. Logo erram 9 e meia e o garotinho lutava contra o sono.

-Mikhail hora de dormir- disse recebendo um resmungo em resposta.- Shi...é hora de descansar.- disse arrumando as talas nas mãos dele Mikhail resmungou de novo, não queria dormir, não queria que aquilo acabasse. Mas logo o sono o venceu, e sabia que quando acordasse ele não estaria mais ali por outra semana, contorceu-se tentando ter mais alguns segundos ali, o boa noite a centímetros de sua orelha fez com os ombros laxasse.

-Quero meu filho de volta- disse ele frio tomando mais um gole de conhaque enquanto encarava a chuva cair lentamente do lado de fora da mansão. O ruivo desoviu os olhos do filho que dormia com a cabaça em seu colo calmo.

-4 meses Kai.- respondeu enquanto acariciava os cabelos do ruivinho que dormia ao seu lado, Hiwatari fitou o rosto deformado de Tala e em seguida olhou para Sasha.

-Agradeça que a mãe do Sasha morreu- disse gélido virando o copo num gole.- se pudesse mataria aquela mulher...- um leve sentimento vivido podia ser visto naquele timbre rouco.

-Ele vai ficar bem...-

-enquanto estiver no hospital, e depois Ivanov?- a voz fria fez com que o ruivo olhasse a tempestade.

-Depois, qualquer marca é prova, seja dolorida ou não. Vou levar o Sasha amanha pra ver o Mikhail, acha adequado?- A pergunta fez um sorriso se formar no rosto já bastante emagrecido de Kai.

-Se seu filho suportar a situação- suspirou levantando e indo ate a janela.- ele tem medo de trovoes- murmurou olhando os pingos grossos contra a janela.

Mikhail choramingava sozinho no quarto enquanto os estrondo o faziam estremecer enquanto o hospital permanecia em silencio, Matrizia estava do lado de seu rosto, era seu único conforto naquele momento, as lagrimas saindo lentamente dos olhos do garotinho que implorava mentalmente para o pai estar ali.

Os soluços baixos fizeram uma das enfermeiras ir ate o quarto, era difícil o garotinho se expressar, por isso parecia ignorar quem estava por perto, mas nesse momento a voz da enfermeira fez ele resmungar ate ela colocar a mão na sua cabeça.

-Tudo bem garoto, é só a chuva, sua mãe não veio ainda de novo?- ele fez uma careta desgostosa, ela estranhou aquilo e cobriu melhor o garotinho depois de mudar o corpo inerte de posição, vou ver com o pra te dar um remédio.- saiu devagar.

O sedativo fez Mikhail adormecer, mas nem por isso seu dia foi melhor. O pequeno abriu os olhos no sonho olhando para o teto de seu quarto.

_-Papai?- Perguntou ao vazio sentando-se na cama, tirou a coberta pesada sobre seu corpo e correu para o andar de baixo, Kai estava sentando a mesa tomando café e lendo um documento com o cabeçalho da Skyvolt, o pequeno correu para la e o abraçou pela cintura._

_Os olhos violetas gélidos cairão sobre o menino que olhou para o pai sorridente, recebeu um afago na cabeça e nada alem disso._

_-Va tomar seu café- veio a voz sem emoção do rosto inexpressivo. _

_Mikhail olhou de novo para o pai sem entender. Caminhou cabisbaixo ate seu lugar na mesa e puxou a tigela de cereais para perto de si. Olhou para o homem de cabelos bicolores enquanto pegava alguma das bolinhas do cereal._

_-Pai, pode ler pra mim hoje de noite?- pediu antes de pegar outro colherada._

_-Peça a Nana- respondeu levantando. - Wilians vai te levar para a escola.- os passos indo em direção a sala fizeram o garoto abaixar a cabeça sem compreender o que estava ocorrendo, logo o som do salto batendo contra o assoalho de madeira se aproximou._

_-Acha que ele realmente se importa com você?- a voz com tom de escarnio se aproximou ate as unhas compridas estarem sobre o ombro de Mikhail, os olhos verdes de Lilian estavam na mesma direção do seu.- Lembre...ele não esta aqui, eu sim- O sorriso cínico fez o garotinho estremecer._

-Sabe sua coisinha, nem pra dormir direito você serve- Mikhail conhecia aquela voz, conhecia aquela mão que arranhava sua pele, conhecia aquele tom, e por tudo isso não queria abrir os olhos, ver somente o borrão daquela criatura demoníaca já era o suficiente pra ter mais pesadelos acordado- que bonitinho, meu filhinho sabe fingir que esta dormindo- desdenhou passando os dedos pela face do garoto que estremeceu soltando um gemido.

Lilian sorriu enquanto via o garoto tentar se encolher, a pessoinha cadavérica resmungava baixo insatisfeito com a presença da mulher. Os toques dela lhe enjoavam, implorou pra que uma das enfermeiras entra-se no quarto, deixou uma lagrima escorrer enquanto a mãe sorria.

- Não precisa chorar meu querido, eu estou aqui, a mamãe vai ficar aqui com você- murmurou no ouvido do pequeno enfermo entonado cada palavra.

-Suas palavras teriam algum efeito,se ele não estivesse chorando por você esta ai- o tom frio e serio veio da porta, Mikhail abriu os olhos reconhecendo a voz. A falsa loira encarou o par de ruivos na porta deixando uma careta lhe tomar a face quando seus olhos verdes encontraram os de Tala em meio a seu rosto deformado.

Se colocando de pé ela ficou entre os dois e a cama, Sasha encarou a mulher e entendeu na hora os "eu não sinto falta da mamãe, eu não gosto quando ela aparece" que o amiguinho lhe dizia, olhou para trás dela e conseguiu ver com dificuldade o corpo enfraquecido repousando sobre a maca.

-Quem é você o que quer aqui?- disse ela seria assustada pela presença dos ruivos e enojada pelo rosto do que não deixava ela perder o contato visual.

-Sou o padrinho dele.- respondeu com um sorriso por perceber a repulsa da mulher a seu rosto.- Vim fazer uma visita, creio que apenas Kai tem os dias limitados por conta que a juizá ter achado que o garoto não te aceitaria com o pai por perto, não culpo ela por não conhecer o seu gênio e saber que ele nunca vai te aceitar de um jeito ou de outro.- Deu um passo na direção de Lilian a fazendo engolir seco por ter que olhar cada vez mais de perto aquelas cicatrizes.

-Se é que não percebeu- tentou começar o argumento ainda norteada pela presença deles ali- Mikhail não esta muito bem no momento, então não é uma boa hora para uma visita.-

O ruivo sorriu dando uma batidinha nas costas do filho que passou pelo lado dela e foi para o lado da cama segurara a mão de Mikhail. Lilian encarou a cena irritada enquanto as palavras de Tala lhe irritavam mais ainda.

-Creio que Sasha resolve isso.- caminhou para perto da mulher ficando a centímetros da mesma.- então creio que não vai haver nem um problema de ficarmos, vai?-

-Não nem um- respondeu desgostosa saindo de perto dele. Sasha já estava sentado na beira da cama falando baixinho com Mikhail que sorria, o ruivo mais velho pegou o bicho de pelúcia jogado sobre o sofá e colocou ao lado do garoto deixando a mão dele sobre a Fênix.

Os garotinhos se entenderam mesmo com todas as limitações que o mais novo deles tinha, os olhos azuis de Tala se mantinham no afiliado e na mulher parada próxima a janela. Colocou a mão com cuidado sobre a cabeça ainda não totalmente cicatrizada do garoto e acariciou a área não afetada delicadamente.

-Pretendem ficar quanto tempo aqui?- perguntou ainda irritada.

-O tempo que for.- respondeu calmo- se tiver algo melhor para fazer do que atormentar a vida do Mikhail pode ir fazer, iria ser um grande favor- Os olhos de Lilian se encheram de ódio, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma replica ele prosseguiu – Creio que alem dele adorar muito isso, vai ficar livre de olhar para o meu rosto e eu para o seu- Por fim a ignorou e seguindo um pedido de Kai mudou corpinho debilitado de posição.

Sasha rapidamente foi pegar dois travesseiros que estavam sobre o sofá e deu para o pai apoiar o corpo esquelético do garoto de olhos verdes. Lilian ficou por mais duas horas na teimosia de não abandonar o local, mas após isso caminhou para fora sem falar nada.

- Tudo bem, o demônio loiro já foi embora.- disse Sasha fazendo o pai suspirar, não ia repreender o filho pela frase, ele realmente também teria falado isso ao menino.

Kai olhou para o jardim e tentou relaxar o corpo enquanto mantinha em sua mente que por algumas horas Tala estaria lá com o garotinho. Não suportava pensar no que aconteceria quando ele fosse parar na casa de Lilian, ali tinha controle do que ocorria questionando médicos e enfermeiros.

-Se eu não tiver o meu filho por bem...vou ter que conseguir por mal...- murmurou largando o copo sobre a mesa ao lado e caminhando ate o quarto do garoto, olhou o ambiente vazio e deixo os ombros caírem enquanto suspirava dando as costas para a cama recoberta de cobertores com ícones infantis enquanto ia ate o seu quarto largando-se na cama, quantas doses foram hoje? 4 ou 5 talvez...Seu estomago estaria vazia se não fossem tantas doses de wisky passou a mão pelo rosto e deixou-se enfim cair em um sono inquieto.

As semanas se passavam rápido e os sinais de melhora do garoto ao invés de aquietar o estado de nervos que Kai estava entrando, apenas o aumentava, pois cada melhora era um paço na direção de Lilian. Agora o garotinho já conseguia rir e começava a ter mais facilidade para respirar, com isso já conseguia produzir uma palavra ou duas de indicasse que queria falar para que a traqueostomia fosse fechada por alguns estantes.

-Vai tentar agarrar?- perguntou Kai enquanto o pequeno, ainda sem movimentos nas mãos buscava, uma maneira de segurar a fenix de pelúcia, o pai não interferiu na luta do garotinho ate que a Fenix rola-se para onde ele não consegui-se pegar. -Você estava indo bem- comentou colocando-a perto do rosto dele.- Quer algo filho?- perguntou notando os movimentos dele, fechou por alguns segundos a canula da traqueostomia¹ para ouvir a palavra "colo".- Manhoso- disse balançando a cabeça e fazendo os gostos do filho.

Mikhail foi aninhando contra o peito do pai enquanto praticamente ronronava enquanto ouvia a voz calma e firme lhe contar outra história. O garotinho adormeceu na metade do conto.

Os olhos violetas vibravam em ódio enquanto olhavam, do sedã preto de vidros escuros, Lilian sair com Mikhail do hospital, o garotinho estava agitado e parecia chorar, mas a mulher não fazia nada.

-Controle-se – a voz seria do ruivo não parecia surtir muito efeito em Kai.

-Me controlar? Quero uma arma- disse enquanto fechava as mãos com força sobre o volante

-Isso é com o Bryan, agora vamos embora antes que você atropele-a.- disse olhando para o afilhado deixando um pouco de dó transparecer.

-Se ela não estivesse com ele perto, já estaria embaixo desses pneus - o tom gélido e ao mesmo tempo carregado de ódio.

-Vamos Kai, não podemos fazer nada por hora.- o rapas de cabelo bicolor encarou o padrinho do filho bufando.

-é bom conseguir a guarda dele.- disse mais gélido que antes mantendo os olhos no filho.

O sedã preto acelerou passando ao lado da mulher loira com o garotinho, os pensamentos de Kai trasbordavam e raiva.

_Cada marca é uma prova, preciso lembrar disso, mas cada marca é um trauma, uma dor, mais uma labuta pra ele. Só mais um pouco Mikhail._


	5. Anjo

" Anjo"

Kai se aproximou da beira da cama já se arcando para abraçar o garotinho, secou as lagrimas com o dorso da mão enquanto olhava as perninhas ossudas suspensas em tração cada uma com um fixador externo. Mikhail soutou um resmungo pesadamente doloroso enquanto o pai passava a mão no seu cabelo lentamente tentando lhe dar algum conforto.

-Sei que esta doendo filho- disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto.- mas prometo que assim que me deixarem ficar com você de novo não vou sair do seu lado ate tudo isso passar.- murmurou perto do ouvido do garoto enquanto passava-lhe um algodão úmido nos lábios secos e rachados.

Os soluços eram como laminas no coração gélido de Kai, contando cada vez mais fundo o gelo lhe atingindo então a carne encostrada na camada gélida. Suas tentativas de amenizar o sofrimento do garoto era inúteis perto da dor que ele estava sentindo, olhou para as pernas dele novamente. Lutara por meses para manter os membros do garoto em bom estado, e agora, em poucas semanas com a mãe a deformação havia sido grande o suficiente para só poder ser corrigida cirurgicamente. Deu graças em silencio por serem apenas as pernas, apesar de ainda ser uma grande dor ao menino iria ser bem pior se os braços estivessem deformados também.

-Consegue apertar o meu dedo filho?- perguntou colocando o indicador sobre a palma do garotinho após tirar a tala de sua mão, lentamente os dedos se fecharam.- isso- murmurou lhe dando um beijo na cabeça.- Quero que continue forte, entendeu garotão? Ate você estar comigo quero que seja forte como foi ate agora- disse lhe acariciando o rosto devagar- depois disso você pode relaxar, por que eu vou estar lá pra você-

Devagar ele foi acariciando o cabelo do garoto enquanto lhe dava prodicamente água, tinha exatos 20 minutos para ficar com o garoto.

-Tenta dormir Mikhail, você tem que descansar- disse sabendo que o garotinho teria que lutar contra a dor para fazer isso.- Lembra do livro do barco? Imagine que esta tateando ele, o capitão esta ao lado do timoneiro, pra onde eles vão ir?- perguntou acariciando a cabeça dele lentamente.- O mapa esta rasgado, precisam encontrar a outra parte antes de partir, mas ele estava inteiro a poucas horas, o papagaio do capitão deveria ter aprontando algo novamente...

Mikhail caiu adormecido após alguns minutos, Kai recolocou a tala em sua mão e ficou ali parado sabendo que tinha que ir embora, sabendo que tinha que deixar o garotinho ali.

-Não acredito nisso mas...se tem alguém ai em cima, que cuide dele – sussurrou antes de de lhe dar um ultimo beijo no rosto e sair do quarto de ombros caídos.

Dois meses, 2 semanas e 4 dias, não sabia exatamente as horas, mas fora esse o tempo que Mikhail havia ficado com Lilian, falara com todos os médicos que conhecia para o garoto voltar com as pernas tão machucadas aquilo deveria ter sido feito propositalmente. Prova disso eram as escarras pelo corpo do garoto provando o descuido. Tudo isso lhe garantiam a guarda de volta do garoto, mas não lhe dava paz.

-Ele vai ter problemas para andar- murmurou olhando pelo vidro do carro as crianças correrem no parque. Lembrou-se das palavras do medico enquanto tentava fazer o corpo tenso relaxar.

**- Sr. Hiwatari eu não deveria estar lhe informando isso, apesar do senhor ser o pai de Mikhail a gurda dele não é sua. Mas, depois que eu vi aquele garoto parar de gritar e chorar só de ouvir a sua voz, acho que posso fazer isso- **disse o medico idoso suspirando- **Diga ao seu advogado que tem uma testemunha, as pernas daquele menino...só podem terem sido presas tortas para se deformarem assim tao rápido, o que justifica as marcas do que me parecia ser corda, o legista pode ser mais exato depois do exame de corpo de delito, mas posso afirmar que algo foi feito a ele. Esse garoto não vai andar...não tao cedo, e diria para o senhor não esperar que ele tenha grandes melhorar quanto a isso.**

Kai entrou em casa passando por Nana sem falar nada, lhe deu um olhar e foi o suficiente para lhe responder todas as perguntas que tivesse, foi ao quarto do filho e sentou-se na cama, pegou a versão de pelúcia de Dragoon que Hakuro havia deixado com Mikhail, Lembrou-se no mesmo momento da fenix despedaçada que agora estava dentro de um saco de provas.

-Se ele vai ficar na cama por mais tanto tempo, vamos precisar conseguir aquela pelúcia de volta ou outra...duvido que ele queria outra- disse para Nana que entrava no local carregando uma bandeja- não estou com fome, e se por isso na boca a imagem daquele vaca oxigenada vai me fazer vomitar-

-Kai você tem que comer, além de ficar fraco por causa disso esta acabando com seu figado de tanto beber.- disse ela seria.

-O figado é meu- bufou pegando a bandeja sabendo que ela lhe enfiaria o sanduíche guela a baixo se recusasse novamente.

-Kai eu não vou discutir isso de novo com você.- disse ela suspirando.

- Mikhail deveria te chamar de vovó, mamãe- não poupou escarnio na voz- Ele vai precisar de um colchão d'água- disse enquanto dava uma leve batida no colchão duro.- enquanto mudávamos ele de posição a cada 15 minuto isso ajudava a coluna dele.-

- Você esta conversando comigo ou listando verbalmente o que tem que fazer?- perguntou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ambos- deu uma bocada maior no sanduíche.

- Mais algo?- perguntou ela pegando um bloquinho do bolso do casaco e começando a anotar, Kai girou os olhos diante da ação e tirou a receita do bolso.- De onde conseguiu isso?- perguntou vendo o nome de vários remédios e pomadas anotados em uma letra tipicamente medica.

- Ele deve ter a idade do Ivan e levar muito a serio o juramento que fez na faculdade- comentou de modo calmo.- A alimentação dele vai quer ser mais rica em nutrientes e de qualquer jeito lhe dar algum peso e rápido.-

- Fala como se já não estivéssemos tentando fazer isso a meses- bufou ela. Kai soltou outro bufo, ele e Nana não conversavam, discutiam planos táticos.

- Devia gastar menos tempo tentando e usar ele pra fazer acontecer.- ela fez uma careta.

- Muito bem, o que eu dou pra ele comer?- perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Qual a parte do, eu cuido pra ele não ter escarras, pra ele não ter dor que podem ser evitadas, lhe faço companhia, aplico os exercícios do fisioterapeuta, cuido da higiene, crio distrações e tudo mais e você resolve o problema da comida você não entendeu Anarvarkia?

- A parte do "Ja estamos fazendo isso a meses e não funciona?"- ela cruzou os braços enquanto ele terminava o sanduíche.

- Se Ivanov não conseguir a guarda dele eu deixo Sasha só com um pai.- disse indo ate a janela.- Devem ter uns 40 nutricionistas bons na cidade, visite cada um se for preciso.- disse serio olhando o carvalho ao lado da casa. - Preciso se algo pra deixar com ele lá- mudou completamente o rumo da conversa.

-Algum brinquedo?- perguntou ela olhando o tapete felpudo.

-Não pode ser algum brinquedo, tinha que ser o brinquedo, o que esta rasgado num saco de provas.- Ele olhou pelo quarto- Tem que ter algo-

- Você e as suas ordens desconectas, esta amolecendo- disse ela com as mãos na cintura.- Mais duas semanas sem ele e ia estar dando chiliques.

-Nana, eu vou te mandar pra puta que a pariu por que não posso te demitir- disse vasculhando todo o local a ignorando.

-Você perguntava se nos empregados mandávamos em você ou você em nós, acho que a resposta certa é que o Mikhail manda em todo mundo nem que seja indiretamente.- disse ela saindo do quarto com a bandeja.

Kai sentou-se na cama passando a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou antes de falar sozinho:

-Muito bem, eu acabo de perder uma discussão com a minha governanta...eu preciso de um drink

Ele desceu as escadas e foi ate a sala de estar. Olhou para a mesa do canto da sala e rumou para a cozinha.

- Eu dei ordens para você tirar algo da sala?-

- Na verdade, eu só não estou disposta a te ver perder o figado por besteria- disse ela arrumando o casaco que usava- Se não vai me demitir tenha uma boa tarde Kai- disse ela indo ate outro ponto da cozinha deixando o patrão dando um olhar mortal para uma auxiliar que dar um risinho. Saiu dali a passos firmes.

Kai se trancou no escritório e ficou lendo os documentos, no sexto simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar, a imagem do filho na cama do hospital era mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Socou a mesa e foi ate a janela, xingou Nana mentalmente inúmeras vezes,a bebida dissipava aquelas imagens, não queria fugir de sua responsabilidade pra com Mikhail, queria fugir era do fato de não poder estar lá.

-Vou matar todos os juristas que eu achar se a guarde dele não voltar pra mim- murmurou cerrando os punhos.- Quero o meu garotinho comigo, nem que tenha que ser por meios ilegais- disse voltando-se para o computador. Fez algumas pesquisas, os países que não colaboram com a Interpol não tinham linhas medicas fortes o suficiente para suprir o que Mikhail precisaria, se por ventura fosse retomar o filho por meios ilícitos teria que dar um jeito de sumir e ao mesmo tempo conseguir provisões para o garoto. - Vou ter que mexer no dinheiro da Biovolt...Espero que Ivanov realmente consiga fazer seu trabalho direito.

Foi para o quarto e entrou no chuveiro, deixou a água trepida escorrer pelo corpo enquanto deixa-se perder em inúmeros pensamentos e lembranças.

_-Pai.- chamou o garotinho sentado na cama, enquanto Kai lia um documento._

_-Precisa de algo Mikhail?- perguntou em tom ameno enquanto passava os olhos por um erro de gramatica o grifando._

_-Eu vou voltar a andar algum dia?- A pergunta fez o pai colocar o documento de lado e ir para a beira da cama._

_-Por que não voltaria Mikhail?- replicou a pergunta._

_-Elas estão magras, estranhas...- murmurou esfregando as cochas._

-_Nada que alguns exercícios não resolvam depois que você já estiver melhor- falou calmo enquanto descobria as pernas do filho e o colocava no colo._

_-Mesmo assim, escutei você falando com o fisioterapeuta, se elas ficarem deformadas?_

_- Não vamos deixar isso acontecer, acha que vou descuidar de você?- perguntou enquanto o garoto suspirava._

_-Não, mas pode acontecer.- disse de cabeça baixa._

_-mesmo se você não puder andar, você tem que entender que isso só vai alterar um pouco a sua rotina e te amadurecer, quanto ao resto, vai ser um pouco difícil, mas você tem que lembrar que quem faz você ir em frente é você mesmo- disse dobrando as pernas do garoto devagar._

_Mikhail suspirou enquanto olhava para fora, Kai olhou as pernas magras e ossudas do garoto, a perda muscular era severa mesmo com a fisioterapia direta._

_- Pai- chamou virando a cabeça para cima._

- O que foi?-

-Pode me levar...no jardim um pouco?- Kai de um sorriso de canto e trocou as roupas do garoto o colocando na cadeira de rodas.

-Aquela maldita pode ter o prendido a uma cadeira de rodas para o resto da vida- socou a parede com força. Um pequeno filete se sangue escorreu junto a agua.- Assim que ele estiver comigo, eu vou fazer vida daquela vadia um inferno.

_- Kai sem provas não podemos afirmar nada...-_

- _Não o vejo a um mês, sabe-se la que diabo ela já fez com ele, então trate de fazer alguma coisa! No hospital ela expulsou Nana e quem mais eu manda-se, colocou aqueles cães em forma de marginais que nunca conseguíamos provas, danem-se a porra das provas eu quero o meu filho!-_

_- Kai os meios legais não são tao fáceis assim, ele é meu afilhado, estou fazendo o máximo que posso._

_-Muito bem, então prepare uma defesa para invasão de domicilio, por que eu vou entrar naquela pocilga e tirar o Mikhail de lá._

_-Kai você esta perdendo o juízo? Sei que quer o garoto de volta mas isso é dar pontos para ela._

_-Não Ivanov isso é deixar ele sofrer mais, da ultima vez que o vi ele estava mais magro que antes e não conseguia falar, ele já conseguia isso no hospital, mal se movia e quando estava onde eu podia vigiar o meu filho estava melhorando, então se a justiça não quer, vai ser sem o consentimento dela._

_- Talvez não- disse pegando o celular- Eles são obrigados a checar denuncias de maltrato, ainda mais se forem múltiplas._

_-Devia ter pensando nisso antes imbecil- disse enquanto saia do local e mandava Clarisse e um dos empregados saírem da casa e irem atras de telefones públicos.- Se isso não der certo, eu vou começar a pensar em te esganar- disse socando a mesa com força._

Sentou-se na cama e deixou a camiseta desabotoada enquanto passava uma faixa na mão. Voltou os olhos para o corredor e olhou fixamente para la durante alguns minutos.

-_Papai posso dormir com você?- _a figura do garoto ainda estava la, arrastando a fenix de pelúcia praticamente abraçado a soleira da porta esperando uma resposta. Kai fechou os olhos e deixou-se

cair de costas na cama.

-Eu vou enlouquecer desse jeito- murmurou- Boris e o Voltaire estava certo...sentimentos são uma fraqueza, eles te destroem antes que você perceba...por mais que te agradem em varias horas...é difícil ser racional enquanto essas imagens ficam me seguindo pela casa antes era mais fácil, simplesmente não ligar pra nada.- Levantou e foi ate a janela.- Eu decididamente preciso beber- bufou massageando as têmporas enquanto seus pensamentos vagam perdidos, olhou a mão enfaixada e socou a parede novamente. Dor! Por que não pode ser mais forte que que lapida o gelo sobre esse coração frio? Quando mais dor tenho que me causar para afogar essa arranca minha carne e nutre meu ódio.

O celular começou a vibrar sobre o criado mudo, Kai olhou para o aparelho fino e escuro entre a madeira cor tabaco e bufou antes de o pegar, querendo na verdade que continuasse vibrando ate cair e se despedaçar, mas com a sorte que tinha, cada parte iria ficar vibrando mais irritantemente pelo chão

- Tala- bufou novamente ao ver o nome na tela antes de finalmente atender a ligação.

- Posso melhorar o seu dia?-

- Por que? Vai me trazer um galão com 20 litros de Wisky ou a cabeça da Lilian pra fazermos um ritual Satânico, cuja o diabo não vai aceitar?- Ele escutou um bufo do outro lado da linha.

- Por que quer essas coisinhas bobas? Estou com um papel na minha mão que vai melhorar esse mau humor...ah desculpe isso é cronico, esqueci.

- Papel? Ivanov eu não estou com saco pra isso no momento.- disse sentando na cama.

- Muito bem, a guarda provisoria do Mikhail não te interessa?- perguntou enquanto esperava o silencio do outro lado da linha sessar – se você estiver chorando espera eu ir ai pra ver isso.

- Ivanov se você não gostasse, eu ia mandar você enfiar esse celular no rabo. Ande logo e venha pra cá.-

-Vai pro hospital, isso sim, antes que resolva beber algo pra comemorar.-

-Ivanov, vá se ferrar- terminou desligando em seguida.

Kai abraçou o corpinho magro do filho devagar, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos que começavam a crescer. O garotinho emitiu o muxoxo enquanto o pai lhe dava um beijo na testa, o ruivo observava aquilo da porta, a dois minuto Kai estava serio lhe mandando ir pra lugares não muito agradáveis, agora estava calmo, gentil e sereno ao lado do filho.

- Ficar longe desse garoto é sua lua- comentou enquanto o outro lhe dava um olhar frio de esgueira.

Tala deu um oi para o afiliado e deixou o local logo em seguida, pai e filho ficaram sozinhos com os dedos entrelaçados.

- você vai poder ficar em casa quando receber alta- murmurou para o garotinho que abriu um sorriso.- Mas não comemore ainda, não sei o que pode acontecer- falou lhe dando um beijo.- Nana ainda não sabe que você vai, nem ninguém, mandei o enxerido do seu padrinho ficar quieto quanto a isso, por hora é o nosso segredinho- disse mais seguro por poder cuidar do garoto ao menos por um mês e meio- Quando você for pra casa vai ganhar um banho demorado- disse massageando as mãos do filho devagar.

Ficou ali, desligou o celular sentou-se ao lado da cama com um livro em mãos, Mikhail dormiu com a voz forte ali presente, Kai passou a noite acordado olhando o garoto dormir, não soltando sua mão em nem um estante. O pavor de ser apenas mais um sonho, de que quando abrisse os olhos fosse estar em casa, mal coberto em sua cama ainda o assombrava.

Na manha seguinte chamou Willians, acomodou Mikhail no colo cuidando para não lhe causar mais dor do que as que o garotinho já tinha que enfrentar deixando sua cabeça em seu ombro, as pernas recém operadas estavam envoltas individualmente em cobertores pequenos e uma manta enrolava o tronco e os braços do garoto. O motorista abriu a porta sorrindo enquanto via o garotinho adormecido nos braços de Kai, as ordens do patrão haviam sido excêntricas, mas agora ao menos ele entendia por que Nana passara a manha toda arrumando o quarto do garotinho.

Ao sair do carro uma chuva leve começava, arrumou bem a coberta enquanto Willians abria a porta já segurando o guarda chuva aberto, entrou com o menino passando por Nana e Clarisse.

- Me diga que você não decidiu sequestrar ele- falou a senhora idosa indo para perto.

- Ivanov fez algo útil- retomou o tom frio de antes.- Tudo arrumado pra ele?-

- Sim senhor- respondeu ela enquanto subiam, Clarisse entrou antes tirando as cobertas da cama para Kai acomodar o garoto, colocou primeiro o tronco sobre o colchão d'água acomodando a cabeça para ai as pernas, encostou devagar as cochas e deixou os joelhos sobre almofada assim como os pés.- Ele esta com escarras e várias marcas que podem se tornar outras, movimentação a cada 15 minutos se ele estiver acordado de uma em uma hora, ou meia hora se estiver dormindo- disse acomodando os braços do filho e movendo a cabeça dele levemente pro lado. Kai se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e Nana e Clarice foram realizar as suas tarefas.

- Oi garotão- disse assim que Mikhail abriu os olhos, mudou o corpo dele devagar de lugar e lhe deu um beijo no rosto- a viagem realmente te cansou- aninhou o tronco do garoto contra seu peito.

A criança fechou os olhos enquanto o pai lhe acariciava a cabeça e falava baixo. Kai colocou o filho deitado novamente.

-Eu te prometi um banho- falou pedindo a uma empregada pra providenciar o necessário e deitando o garoto sobre uma toalha grande, massageou cada parte do corpo com cuidado com a esponja.- O que foi filho?- perguntou após ele emitir um som que denotava dor. Passou as mãos devagar pelas costas do filho e logo ele emitiu o mesmo som, área parecia bem mas estava obviamente dolorida- Tudo bem, já cuidamos disso- passou a esponja com água o mais leve que pode nas costas e secou da mesma forma antes de pegar a pomada e passar nos pontos que o garoto havia demonstrado estarem doendo e o deitou devagar, sabia que iria ser dolorido mexer nas pernas do menino.

Mikhail começou a chorar mesmo com todo cuidado do pai, Kai debruçou-se e encostou seu

rosto no do garoto.

-Shii...shii, respire fundo, e relaxe o corpo, sei que dói mas tenho que fazer isso, quando acabar vou te contar uma história e vou deixar você dormir no meu colo, mas preciso que aguente isso antes.- Kai terminou de dar o banho no garoto e passou o remédio nos pontos em que os metais entravam na pele para não haver irritação.

Mikhail ainda choramingava quando ele o vestiu e sentou em seu colo, após algum carinho e uma dose pequena de remédios a dor da criança diminui, nada que o impedi-se de estar manhoso. Kai o deixou enrolando na manta no colo enquanto guiava as mãos dele pelo barco Viking.

-Seu almoço- anunciou enquanto Nana entrava com a bolsa cheia de alimentação pastosa quase liquida para o garoto receber pela sonda. Depois de acomodado para receber a alimentação Kai pegou uma tigela com caldo de carne para dar ao garoto devagar. O garotinho tinha dificuldade de engolir, mas o cuidado que o pai tinha fazia isso se tornar mais fácil.

- Acho que ele não vai querer mais- disse vendo os olhos verdes se fecharem lentamente..

- Quer que eu prepare mais alguma coisa pra ele?- perguntou Nana arrumando a manta devagar.

- Bolsas de água morna, quero deixar perto das penas dele- respondeu enquanto deixava o menino dormir contra seu peito. Assim que ela saiu Mikhail emitiu um muxoxo.- Doendo filho? Pergunta idiota, é logico que está.- repreendeu-se acariciando o rosto dele- Nana já vem com as bolsas d'agua – deu um beijo na cabeça do menino ficou abraçado com ele, a governanta voltou com 6 bolsas de água, Kai deitou o garoto que reclamou pelo pai não esta mais abraçado consigo, depois de disporem as bolsas d'água ele se ajoelhou na beira da cama ficou mexendo no cabelo do garoto devagar. Mikhail relaxou enquanto o pai o via adormecer lentamente. Deu um beijo na testa do garoto, pegou uma pasta de documentos e sentou-se na poltrona na beira da cama olhando periodicamente para o garoto, acabou largando a pasta desajeitadamente sobre o acento e indo deitar-se devagar do lado do garoto, ficou acariciando seu cabelo enquanto também caia lentamente no sono.

Kai acordou com o choro alto do filho que contraia os ombros, mesmo com a traqueostomia ali presente o garoto parecia ter dificuldade de respirar.

- Calma Mikhail, calma- disse fazendo o choro dele diminuir um pouco- teve um pesadelo?- perguntou o sentado devagar e deixando a cabeça aninhada contra seu peito, o garoto confirmou enquanto o pai lhe dava um pouco de água com a seringa.- Vai ficar tudo bem, é só um pesadelo, eu estou aqui com você.- Kai moveu as pernas dele com todo cuidado para o deixar em seu colo, olhou de relance para o relógio, 5 e 45. Deu agua ao filho e começou a ler um livro.

Fechou os olhos logo em seguida ao garoto ter adormecido, acordou as oito o deitando novamente com cuidado para não acordar e indo comer alguma coisa rapido.

Deu café da manha para o filho e ficou tentando brincar um pouco com ele durante a manha, dormiu mais um pouco abraçado com ele, adorava seus momentos ali do lado do garoto, por mais difícil que fosse consolar as dores do pequeno, era ali do lado dele que se sentia útil, nem que fosse somente um pouco.


	6. Inicio do fim

Os ossos da mão se divide em Carpo, Metacarpo, Dedos. A falange mais próxima do metacarpo é a proximal, a seguinte a Medial e a ultima a distal, o polegar é o único dedo que tem apenas falange proximal e distal. O músculo extensor dos dedos se origina no epicôndilo lateral do úmero, o qual estende as falanges proximais o pulso e o cotovelo, já a medial e a distal são estendidas pelos músculos interósseos e lumbricais.

O mais fantástico de tudo isso é o simples fato de Kai ignorar que não sabia como isso acontecia pra se fascinar ao ver as pontas dos dedos do filho se dobrarem devagar em sua mão ate a mãozinha apertar a sua pela lateral, primeiro as falanges mediais e distais se dobraram devagar sobre o dorso de sua mão, depois as proximais, para ai ele tencionar o pulso para fazer mais força.

Levou a mão ao rosto do garoto enquanto via os olhos ainda foscos se virarem na sua direção, levou o polegar a traqueostomia quando notou a tentativa de fala do garoto.

-Pa...pai...n..não...que...ro...que...vo...cê...v-a...embo..ra...- a frase sofrida de Mikhail fez ele fechar um pouco os olhos antes de responder.

-Vou estar de volta aqui...não vou deixar que me tirem de perto de você- passou a mão sobre a cabeça dele.- agora, você vai ficar com a senhora do serviço social, quando tudo acabar eu venho aqui.- acariciou o rosto dele antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto – Tenho que ir filho...shi...sem choro, eu disse que volto- falou o cobrindo e colocando o dragãozinho perto dele.- dorme- disse calmo enquanto olhava a mulher na porta.

-Senhor Hiwatari ele vai ser bem cuidado- disse a mulher num tom brando.

-Lilian vai poder chegar perto dele?- perguntou serio.

- Não com a acusação de maus tratos- respondeu calmo- já disse que ele vai ficar bem-

Ele não disse mais nada e saiu para a o corredor.

- Ainda bem que não demorou muito, vossa excelência ou os jurados poderiam achar que estava fazendo sena- disse o homem de terno encostado na parede em tom baixo para Kai.

- Da mesma forma por eu ter saído rápido pode pensar que não ligo- respondeu encarando os olhos brancos do outro.

-Falei com o Ivanov, creio que vai dar tudo certo.- respondeu em to brando virando o ouvido na direção do irmão

- Tenta ficar com ele- suspirou indo ate o lado só ruivo.

_-Conversa com ele- disse Kai enquanto olhava o garoto quieto encolhido _

_- Me chamou aqui pra isso- disse enquanto entrava no quarto._

-_Vai embora- veio a voz do garoto quando ouviu os passos._

-_ Vim de outra cidade pra ter uma conversa com você, mas se quiser que eu saia tudo bem...-_

_-__Tio?- perguntou ele secando as lagrimas._

_- Bom, sabe diferenciar nossas vozes isso é bom.- disse sentando-se na beira da cama.- quando foi?-_

-_Ontem de tarde...- disse ele abraçando seus joelhos e tentando ficar longe da voz de Khan._

-_Ficar com medo não vai te ajudar- disse ele calmo enquanto o garoto franzia o senho._

- _Você não faz ideia do que eu perdi- disse ele apertando os tornozelos inertes. Khan arqueou a sobrancelha o garoto era tímido, era a primeira vez que reagia daquela forma na sua presença _

- _Não, não sei, mas de qualquer forma sou uma das pessoas que vai te entender bem agora, e não pode negar isso, sei que esta com medo, mas ficar agressivo com o seu pai não vai te ajudar em nada._

-_O que ele pode fazer?- perguntou enquanto tateava atrás de Matrizia pela cama._

-_Vai dar motivos pra ele ir pra empresa de volta, se não quer ele aqui não tem motivos pra ele ficar o dia todo em casa._

_- Não- brigou o garoto irritado._

- _Então pare de birra e deixe ele te ajudar- respondeu calmo enquanto pegava algo no bolso e rolava na direção dele, Mikhail ouviu o guiso e levou a mão para procurar por interesse._

- _Uma bola?- perguntou tateando a superfície de plastico devagar_

- _Um brinquedo comum- disse calmo- vai vir pra perto ou vou ser obrigado a te puxar?- perguntou serio enquanto o garoto suspirava e ia ate o meio da cama.- Toma- disse dando um cubo pra ele._

-_O que é isso?- perguntou tateando as superfícies em baixo relevo._

_- Cubo magico, vai te ajudar a melhorar sua sensibilidade a formas.- disse calmo- agora,você precisa aceitar isso melhor._

-_Como?- perguntou ele enquanto chacoalhava a bola devagar._

_- Descobrindo o que pode fazer, e aprendendo a gostar das novas sensações, agora, acho que deve ter deixado vergões no meu querido irmão se foi tão agressivo com ele como Nana disse._

- _Não queria conversar...- disse esfregando os olhos- Queria que fosse só outro pesadelo...e se fosse outro ele logo ia voltar pro trabalho e me ignorar..._

_Khan desviou os olhos opacos para cima, era um abito que tinha apesar de não ter nem uma sensibilidade sequer a luz_

_- Aquele la? Ignore a pose de machão, ele se derrete inteiro pro você- disse calmo enquanto girava a bengala- tanto que foi lembrar do irmão que ele vê 6 vezes no ano ao máximo pra tentar te ajudar._

_- tá bom- disse enquanto tateava o cubo._

-_Vai falar com ele?-_

_- Acho que sim...-_

_- Pode obrigar mesmo ele a ler pra você agora- Khan riu- sim, isso deve ter resultado em um sorriso- disse enquanto levantava._

-_Ja vai ir?- perguntou enquanto notava a movimentação_

-_Vou apenas despachar meu irmão pra ca e ir, ate outra hora garoto._

Khan abriu a porta, o local estava quieto, o garoto estava com a assistente social que o olhou inquieta.

-Senhor Hiwatari sabe que deve designar um acompanhante para ficar aqui, e seu tempo já acabou- disse seria parecendo um tanto irritada.

-Acredito que esta equivocada.- disse ele calmo.

Ti..o- murmurou o garoto enquanto Khan sorria.

-Sou Andrey Khanyel Hiwatari, sou o tio dele.- respondeu calmo se aproximando- Aqui estão os papeis.- estendeu o braço em supinação na direção da voz dela e procurou uma cadeira com a bengala.- Tudo certo?- questionou dobrando a bengala devagar

- Sim, esta- disse ela indo para uma mesa perto.

- Com medo Mikhail?- perguntou enquanto sentava-se e levava a mão na direção dele devagar ate bater no ombro dele, desceu ate a mãozinha já não mais tão assutada como antes.

- N..ao...gos...to...de..la- disse fazendo um sorriso maroto se formar no rosto do tio.

- É o trabalho dela- respondeu calmo enquanto cruzava as pernas e segurava devagar a mão do sobrinho devagar.

- Pa...pai...va...i...vol...tar?- perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Prefere que eu fale a verdade ou minta?- perguntou calmo- Sabe que vai depender do que houver, não posso me comprometer a dar qualquer resposta que não seja facultativa.

- tá...- murmurou ficando quieto em seguida.

O que eles tem tanto a esperar?- perguntou Kai irritado enquanto acomodava melhor o filho no colo- eles tem todas as provas- falou enquanto olhava o garoto dormir.

-Kai, as chances de você perder o Mikhail agora são quase nulas, mas sabe que eles tem que ver todas as partes antes disso.-

- E você está explicando o que é um julgamento pra uma pessoa formada e pós graduada em direito Ivanov- disse Khan bufando enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Kai- Larga a porra desse copo- virou o rosto para o irmão enquanto Kai arqueava a sobrancelha soltando o copo de wisky, Tala pegou o copo e deu para Ivan que passava pela sala.

- E eu pensando que Nana tinha retirado tudo que podia acabar com seu figado nessa casa-

- Vocês dois vão se fuder- disse irritado enquanto acariciava o rosto do filho que se agarrou em sua blusa.

- Que lindo, já tão novinho e você ensinado palavrões pra ele- disse Khan calmo cruzando as pernas enquanto Kai levantava e acomodava o garoto na cadeira de rodas coberto com a manta.

- Khan, pare de falar besteiras e ensine ele a localizar as coisas depois.- disse enquanto olhava os primeiros pingos começarem a cair.

- Eu vou ir- disse Tala passando a mão no rosto recoberto de cicatrizes devagar.- Sasha esta me esperando- pegou seu casaco e despediu-se dos gemeos.

Kai ficou acariciando os cabelos do filho enquanto suspirava, Khan desviou sua atenção da chuva para o irmão, o mais velho tinha abito de ser sutil, então não sabia se ele estava tão próximo quanto antes.

- Como esta o Mikhail?- perguntou tentando se localizar.

- Dormindo- a voz estava mais próxima do que ele imaginara estar.

- Ótima resposta.- ironizou- como ele esta reagindo ao contexto do julgamento e tudo mais.

Não sei- disse serio- agora para de fazer perguntas idiotas- disse serio.

Imagino que isso devia ter alguma logica- disse levantando e indo ate a janela- você não não pode perder mais ele, mas que garantir que Lilian não vai ter bom final. Eu só te pergunto, se não ocorrer no tribunal, vai fazer acontecer por fora?

- Achei que me conhece-se ao menos um pouco Khan- disse serio.

- já desconfiava- disse fechando as pálpebras sobre as orbes brancas.

Continua


	7. O tempo passa

A batida da lapiseira na beira com a espiral da apostila mantinha um ritmo constante nos últimos seis minutos enquanto as ultimas 12 linhas permaneciam em branco. O pensamento absorto do rapaz que mantinha os olhos fixos na janela que revelada a vista para o jardim já totalmente encoberto pela neve que caia vagarosamente, as ultimas duas semanas trouxeram o rigoroso inverno russo para St. Petersburgo mais cedo do que o esperado.

O suspiro seguido da respiração profunda entraram no contra ritmo da batida que cessou em seguida enquanto ele deixava a lapiseira cair sobre a mesa e desviava os olhos novamente para o caderno. Conclusões, por que sempre tao difíceis, divagou enquanto relia as partes iniciais do texto. Manteve-se absorto por um bom tempo antes de suspirar e começar a escrever, era melhor fazer algo logo do que passar o resto da tarde ali numa atividade que nem do colégio era, não entendia por que ainda se dispunha a ficar fazendo esses exercícios extra.

-Números são mais fáceis- murmurou baixo enquanto fechava a apostila e olhava para as fotos no

mural com um sorriso de canto.

Nana já havia lhe questionado algumas vezes do por que essas escolhas, apesar de varias fotos de momentos felizes achou que deveria ter as dos outros também, sorriu e olhou não vendo novamente nem um problema. Nem uma dessas pessoas lhe traziam pensamentos ruins ou lembranças ruins, pelo contrario cada um deles faz com que seus dias fossem menos complicados, as vezes o irritando, mas no fim fizeram muito a diferença.

A foto do fisioterapeuta o obrigando a fazer um atividade chata era talvez a mais cômica pela cara de Andrey, ele sempre o conseguia fazer rir mesmo nas piores situações. No canto oposto a foto da Terapeuta Ocupacional, devia ter uns 12 anos quando tiraram essa foto no consultório de Natasha, no incio achou a abordagem holística dela um tanto boba, mas os resultados que teve com o tratamento o fizeram entender que toda atividade tinha um grande motivo. Devia muito a essa dupla.

Entre essas fazendo um circulo no centro do mural estavam varias fotos, a primeira era uma foto da turma de quanto tinha 8 anos, tirada na semana em que começara a ter dificuldade para correr e que cairá na educação física e então o inferno começara. Em seguida fotos de todo as fases que passara durante os primeiros 8 meses ate uma foto que ainda se perguntaram quem tirara de logo depois do procedimento cirúrgico na UTI, de canto podia ver parte das costas da mulher de voz agradável que lia para a filha a seu lado, queria a encontrar um dia, agradecer por aqueles momentos de conforto que ela lhe deu tão indiretamente.

A partir dai as varias fotos com pai durante depois de ter retornado para casa, sorriu lembrando da expressão quase cômica de Kai quando falou que queria uma foto de Lilian para usar de tiro ao alvo, nunca teve vontade de perguntar que fim a " mãe" levou e ainda não tinha vontade. Suspirou afastando esses pensamentos enquanto olhava a foto no canto de baixo do par de ruivos, Sasha, do alto de seu 1,90 e de seus ombros largos abraçando seu padrinho, Tala não era de permitir que tirassem muitas fotos de si, e havia sido difícil conseguir essa, ao fundo podia se ver Bryan rindo da situação. Apesar do ruivo ser filho biológico de Tala, tinha o porte de atual marido do padrinho.

Do outro lado estavam Ele, Sasha e Ania com as blusas da Sky Volt com a bandeira russa em mãos no dia que foram definidos como equipe para o campeonato mundial. Relaxou os ombros enquanto voltava-se para o centro do mural e olhava a sua foto favorita, não era muito antiga, faria um ano em aproximadamente 2 meses, se não se enganava nana havia tirado essa foto na véspera de natal, única data festiva a qual Kai se dava o trabalho de fazer os empregados prepararem algo.

Era simples, não estava perto da frondosa arvore de natal, e poderia ter acontecido em qualquer dia, não importava que era um dia comemorativo ou algo do gênero o que importava era que era o único momento em que tinha um registo do pai sorrindo. Apesar de o ver fazer isso constantemente de forma mais discreta, nessa foto enquanto gargalhava podia ser visto um sorriso muito aberto nos lábios de Kai e um olhar de acalanto e doçura que não lhe pertencia normalmente.

Mikhail sorriu enquanto esfregava as cochas devagar, estava tão absorto nos pensamentos e lembranças que não escutou os passos firmes vindo em sua direção e foi surpreendido pelo abraço pelos ombros, mas o cheiro familiar de madeira e café fez relaxar após a surpresa arrancando-lhe um sorriso.

- perdido de novo nessas fotos?- veio a foz firme enquanto ele segurava os antebraços do pai sorrindo e relaxava a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Gosto delas, principalmente da do meio- disse vendo Kai fazer uma expressão de desgosto, não gostava de ter seus sentimentos revelados. - quase ninguém vai ver- disse fechando os olhos e respirando fundo enquanto o pai se desvencilhava do abraço devagar.

- Tudo bem- veio o tom semi derrotado enquanto ele puxava a cadeira do lado da escrivaninha e sentava-se ao lado do garoto. - Nana me disse que ficou o dia todo no quarto.- falou cruzando os braços e as pernas enquanto o garoto virava-se devagar na sua direção. - alguma coisa que eu deveria saber Mikhail?-

Os olhos verdes de Mikhail cruzaram com os violeta de Kai enquanto o garoto suspirava e colocava as mãos no colo.

- consegue me ler tao bem assim?- perguntou olhando para o homem de cabelos bicolores que de um sorriso de canto.

- acho que depois de tudo você é a única pessoa com quem tenho isso- falou dando de ombros e olhando para a janela em seguida.- mas não fuja do assunto.

Mikhail de uma olhada rápida para a estante ao lado do mural onde a Fenix de pelúcia remendada com cuidado pro Nana estava ao lado do livro aberto do barco pirata com seus respectivos bonequinhos arrumados em varias áreas. Não tinha por que esconder o que fosse do pai, já haviam passado por coisas difíceis juntos, mas as vezes sentia-se incomodado em ter que falar tudo que estava havendo mesmo pra ele, certas dores tendia a prender para si mesmo, já haviam tido uma conversa sobre isso, mas mesmo assim voltava a tender a isso.

Respirou fundo olhando para os olhos calmos de Kai e por fim falou:

- um pouco de dor, nada grave pai, acho que é o frio.- a resposta foi rápida e baixa fazendo kai balançar a cabeça negativamente ainda encarando a janela

.- Devia estar com um cobertor nas pernas.- disse serio por fim desviando a cabeça pra ele.

- Eu sei, mas não quis incomodar Nana ou Ivan. As mantas mais finas estão na parte de cima do armario, ate semana passada não estava me incomodando tanto com o frio a ponto de precisar.- falou desviando do olhar do pai sabendo que ia ser censurado pela atitude.

Kai suspirou e levantou indo ate o armário do garoto, alterou a pilha de cobertas em duas para deixar as mantas finas numa altura mais acessível ao filho, pegou a manta vermelha vinho e preto e levou para o garoto, ajoelhou-se e ajudou ele a enrolar as penas e abdômen.

- Isso não é incomodo pivete- disse serio enquanto levantava-se e bagunçava os cabelos do filho – incomodo é te ver de cama por bobeira.- disse serio enquanto sentava-se na cadeira novamente

- sinto muito.- suspirou com a cabeça baixa.

- Mikhail, achei que já tinha superado isso.-

- apenas não gosto de dar trabalho pai- disse num suspiro.- sei que é uma coisa boba, mas...-

- mas então que continue como uma coisa boba e não um bicho de sete cabeças.- disse serio enquanto suspirava.

- certo- disse vencido enquanto Kai deixava um sorriso de canto escapar e conferia o relogio.

- Creio que Nana já deve estar servindo o jantar, vamos aproveitar e já descer- disse com a mão no ombro do garoto.

- tudo bem- disse calmo.

- depois de comer quero dar uma olhada nas suas pernas, e não me olhe assim Mikhail, sabe que eu sempre me preocupo com você.-

- eu sei. - disse abraçando o pai que estava ao lado pelo abdômen

- agora, relaxe um pouco e vamos ir jantar- disse em tom brando – Posso?- perguntou colocando a mão na parte de trás da cadeira de rodas, Mikhail suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça.- garoto estressado, depois reclamam de mim- disse arrancando um sorriso do garoto de 16 anos.

Depois do jantar Mikhail estava com Kai no quarto, estava apenas de meias, cueca e camiseta de mangas compridas enquanto ele averiguava as cicatrizes das varias cirurgias que o rapas passara. O garoto não tinha puderes quanto ao pai sobre isso, achava ate que ele conhecia melhor cada cicatriz do que ele mesmo como dono do corpo.

- Seu joelho direito esta um pouco inchado- disse enquanto dobrava a perna magra do rapas devagar.

- meio dolorido desde ontem- confirmou suspirando.

- se não melhorar em dois dias me avise, e não me olhe com essa cara Mikhail, da ultima vez que ignoramos algo assim foram 3 semanas imobilizado depois de outra cirurgia- disse suspirando enquanto ajudava o filho a vestir novamente a calça do pijama.

- certo pai- disse suspirado, enquanto Kai colocava a mão em seu ombro.

- vai ficar tudo bem- disse suspirando enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama enquanto o garoto sentava-se apoiado na cabeceira.

- as veses acho que não- falou num tom cabisbaixo.

- eu também- admitiu calmo- mas foque-se em vencer o filho do Tyson- mudou de assunto repentinamente fazendo Mikhail balançar a cabeça negativamente, havia pego o pai "discutindo" com Tyson sobre isso na festa de ano novo do , no fim das contas a pressão estava sobre ele e Hakuro, mas não sabia se tinha condições de vencer o amigo Japonês.- mas por hora, é hora de dormir- disse enquanto o filho suspirava e acomodava-se em baixo das cobertas devagar.- quer que fique aqui?- perguntou olhando pra ele suspirando.

- tenho 16 anos pai, não 10.- sorriu enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

- como se pra mim tivesse uma diferença- bufou acariciando os cabelos dele.

-imaginei- disse fechando os olhos enquanto ele apagava a luz.

- tenta não perder o horário amanha- falou levantando da borda da cama e dando um beijo na cabeça dele antes de sair.

Kai encostou a porta do quarto e encarou a placa bordada com o nome do filho na porta balançando a cabeça negativamente, aquela maldita porta já lhe causaram inúmeros sentimentos e não passava de um relés pedaço de madeira morta com um trinco. Durante 8 meses cada vez que se deparava ali era como seu coração frio era envolto por sentimentos diversos aos quais não estava acostumado.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou, os abriu encarando a placa novamente e virou-se para a esquerda rumando para seu quarto. Minutos depois sentado na cama inda com os cabelos molhados e somente com a calça do pijama encarou as fotos no criado mudo, uma com Mikhail pequeno, devia ter uns 3 anos nessa foto, sentado em seu colo quase caindo no sono, e a outra com o rapaz com 14 anos numa das ultimas internações, tinha dormido ao lado da cama segurando a mão dele e Nana aproveitou a ocasião para tirar a foto.

Suspirou e deitou-se encarando o teto por algum tempo, lembrava no dia que Lilian tinha aparecido gravida, refutou a ideia de ser seu ate o teste finalmente chegar, e ate pegar o garoto no colo pela primeira vez manteve-se a sentimental sobre o assunto, mas da primeira vez que esteve com Mikhail no colo foi como se aquela pequena forma de vida consegui-se instantaneamente o fazer reaver sentimentos que antes não deixava se aproximar. Respirou fundo e sentiu a culpa de não ter demonstrado isso corretamente ao garoto ate tudo chegar no ponto onde chegou, sempre amou Mikhail mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não sabia como fazer isso chegar ao garoto. Respirou fundo puxou o cobertor e tentou afastar esses pensamentos.

- No fim das contas, o único amor que consigo ter por alguém é fraterno- suspirou com um sorriso e fechou os olhos para dormir.

Bom, creio que possivelmente terminada...depois de 3 anos? ou 2...

bom, quando eu comecei essa fic nao tinha tido neurologia, então sei agora que a situaçao que eu coloquei o garoto era um tanto impossivel de ocorrer e menos de ser operada. mas fazer o que?

bom, ate a proxima... espero?


End file.
